Black Rose
by tinmanna19
Summary: Rosalie Blake is an empath with a dark past and traumatizing present until one day she is saved by none other than the Joker. Due to her circumstance, she is unaware of the reputation of the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker is intrigued by Rosalie and frustrated by the secrets she keeps. What better joke than to make her fall for him and reveal it all? To have an empath as a weapon is
1. Chapter One

I started counting the tiles on the ceiling but could not even get to a hundred...I lose focus too easily. I have seen nothing but this godforsaken room for what had to be years but I am not even sure, they never tell me the date. Honestly, I don't even try to find out anymore. In the beginning I was so desperate for it. FOr just about anything actually; the time, the date, a touch, human connection. I even purposely tripped a few times in hopes someone would show compassion and catch me. I was never lucky enough. They are all cold and calculating. I am not a human being to them, just a lab rat. I hope and I guess I still hope that I will become numb and that I will not feel the sting of their cold emotionless stares, or that maybe they might slip up...one might forget to take their morning injection, might forget to put their gloves on to touch me, just one tiny mistake and I would feel.

You see, I am an empath, not just sensitive to others emotions but I can influence the people around me to feel a certain way and I can absorb others emotions. It makes me around the clock emotional. Even here, where thanks to synthetic injections they have created using my own blood, I am unable to feel anything from them...it's just mute. Kind of like getting the white noise on the TV, they feel fuzzy and gives me a headache when I try to feel them. So I am stuck with my emotions all alone. It makes me feel insane. I am so back and forth, one minute I am crying, the next I am laughing. Sometimes I stay in bed for weeks, sometimes I don't sleep for days. I have such a hard time focusing on many menial tasks but my brain will fixate on complex challenges and riddles. They try to keep me busy with complex tasks and create special puzzles for me; oh boy are they so fascinated by me. The day I finished a whole Sudoku book in only an hour, they practically jizzed their pants.

I guess I shouldn't complain too much. My prison isn't exactly like a prison. It's a beautiful room covered with matte black walls with shiny black swirls. Matching black furniture is in the room and dark purple accents the room as bedding for my queen sized bed and various knick knacks. I am not allowed to have a TV or phone but I have been provided with makeup and nice clothes, although who am I supposed to impress? The scientist that literally have seen all of me and at my worst? I guess sometimes getting pretty makes me feel better.

I asked to be in this program though. I knew it had to be too good to be true and should have asked more questions about it, but I was fearful and they offered me protection. And boy! Did they provide it! I may have rarely been out of this room since I have gotten here and definitely have never been further than the lab right outside, but I have heard about how difficult it is to get here by eavesdropping on the lab assistants and security guards. They complain of not having service, they say it takes fifteen minutes just typing in all the codes and getting through security. I have trouble picturing it because I was sound asleep when I was brought here from the initial lab I was in; that is another story entirely but let's just say it was more prison styled, but at least their were others in the same boat as me. Now, I am all alone.

I hear a knock on the door. 'Well I guess I was wrong about being alone.' I think bitterly to myself. I sigh knowing who is on the other side of the door. The man behind the whole project, the man who constantly has guilt in his eyes yet won't do anything about it, a man that tries to buy me comfort but still avoids my touch…

"Good evening Ms. Blake" he says.

"Is it evening? I never would have known, Mr. Wayne."


	2. Chapter Two

Bruce just sighs at my usual remark and shakes his head. He's tired of it, 'trust me Brucey, I am too'.

"Rosie, you haven't left your bed in 6 days and have hardly eaten anything. You have a lot of people worried. Do we need to change your medications?" He said with concern in his eyes.

I chuckled loudly and sarcastically "A Lot of people, huh? Concerned about me? I hardly believe that. The last person besides you to show up here that showed me concern stopped coming once you found out...Coinkidink? I think not."

"Mr. Grayson's behavior was inappropriate and could have damaged the study's results." He replied automatically. The same response I heard a thousand times but this time I didn't just nod, maybe I was feeling feisty today.

"Oh yeah? He never touched me and never skipped his injections. He just talked to me and kept me company. I get bored and you don't let anyone play with me." I pouted dramatically. He just looked down guilty. He always gets guilty and it's so frustrating. Today must not be a good day and Bruce catches on too late. I have a world globe hurtling in his direction and nailing him in the head. Hey, I aimed for his torso but he ducked trying to avoid it. Weird...typically his reflexes were much better. He recovered quickly and looked at me fuming...uh oh. I tried to stop him from reaching for the red button but I was too late. Quickly, five security guards, armored like a SWAT team (and especially gloved) roughly grabbed me and tried to subdue me physically but I was thrashing. Though I was petite and short at my 5'1", these guards knew better than to underestimate me. Then I felt a pinch in my neck and quickly my body became numb. I fell smirking at what happened to the last guard who underestimated me...I wonder if his dick is functioning yet? Everything went fuzzy and then it started to go dark.

I awoke on my bed and tucked in...oh little Brucey and his guilt. Woah boy! I feel dizzy and giddy bahaha. They must have hit me with a tranquilizer. I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror for the first time in...wait I don't remember how long haha must have been long! I look like shit! I laugh maniacally at myself. I decide to shower but end up on the floor laughing as the water touches my skin. It feels weird to wash my skin and tingles. OOoh I wonder what it feels like to put makeup on?! I revel at the feel of brushes on my skin. My pale skin is smooth so I skip the foundation. My eyes look even brighter, almost like a silver rather than usual light gray. Must be the drugs. I put dark shadow on my eyelids and thickly line my eyes with black eyeliner. Whew that wore me out...I am tired. I need to put clothes on but I am so tired. So I grab a white baggy Tshirt and go sans bra. I almost forget underwear as I slip on my yoga pants. I lay on the soft carpeted floor and drift in and out of consciousness. My long and wavy black hair wetting my shoulders. It will be like this for a few hours, my hair always takes forever to dry being so long and thick.

I thought I heard something muffled outside my room. But I chalk it up to the drugs making my hearing wonky. That's when the door busts open. I see a blurry black blob dispersing into 5 separate blobs and giggle at the sight.

One blob starts talking. "Looky here boys! She is all giggle and out of her mind. Good thing we gave her three times the dosage. Not so feisty are we little Rosie?" As he gets closer to my face, I realize that he is one of the guards. Why are they in here?

Another goes on "Awl, guys, she even got all pretty for us! Mmmh that shirt is very...sheer." I feel his hand on my waist and try to buck away but my body is tired. Why did I have to use my energy to shower and put makeup on? This is not looking good.

I start to get angry. These guys asses would be mine. I am a fighter and men who so much LOOK at me in the wrong way, pay for it. But I am utterly defenseless and it sounds like it had all been planned. They were just biding their time till I acted up and got the OK to tranquilize me. It sounds like they used a higher dose...that explains my uselessness.

Another guard is laughing. This one straddles me. "You are going to pay for what you did to Griggs. Did you know he lost functioning in his dick? I guess one of us will have to fuck you for him as well."

I giggle at the thought of that asshole not able to use his dick, which earns me a punch to the face. Shit. I am really screwed. It must be night because that's when only the five security guards are here and currently they are in my room. I can't move and can barely form words. My vision and hearing are going haywire and I can't hear and see everything going on.

I gasp as skin to skin contact is made with the guard straddling me. He is moving his way under my shirt with his hand. He took it as a gasp of pleasure and smirks. This is not what I wanted for human touch! He's groping my breast and his wet, hot, disgusting mouth is on my neck. I feel him then lick the tears off my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

He jolts up. One of the guards asks "What was that noise?"

The one straddling me instructs the one who asks to check it out. Then he is back on me and tearing my pants off with a knife that bites into my thigh. I use the last of my strength to knee him in the crotch. As he recovers, one guard stand over me and kicks me in the head. Everything goes black…


	3. Chapter Three

Joker's POV

Tonight is the big night. I have had my inside people recently discover something hidden underneath Wayne ENterprises. Its called Project X. Very very mysterious...what has Brucey been up too? We assume based off how all record are off the books and little information is found that it is weapons for his alter ego...the one and only Batman! WHatever it is, there are lots of scientist working there. One was captured and tortured easily enough. He informed us of a very powerful and expensive weapon hidden down in the sublevels of the building. He wouldn't say much more but informed me it would be wise to take the medicines in storage A and B since they were injections of some kind. I got carried away and he died before saying more...oh well, I assume it is something similar to the Titan formula and will help me create stronger and better henchmen. Even if it wasn't, if it's something Batman wants, then I must have it so he doesn't hahaha. I must have laughed out loud by the looks my men were giving me.

Frost approached me. "SIr we have gained the access codes for the day. We must enter before midnight because they will change then." I look at the clock and it's nearly 11PM.

"Well gentlemen, let's get a move on. We wouldn't want to be late! You boys know what to do." Two groups split up, one going to the Orphanage across town to set a fire so that Batman will be busy and my group heading to Wayne Enterprises. They take one black van and we take two knowing that we will be carrying at least boxes of this formula along with any other juicy weapons that may be there.

We use the keycard from the scientist we interrogated since it would buy more time by looking less suspicious that using explosives to enter the building. We head to what looks like an elevator that is shut down for service, knowing that it is the one that leads down and not up. Frost and two men go first with me. Frost types in the numbers. We reach black double doors that are locked. "Hmm the good old scientist didn't mention this...no matter!" I throw an explosive on it and cover my ears, laughing at my henchmens' expressions of not being warned. Frost remains unphased as usual.

I look around the room and see computers and what looks like torture devices. It surprisingly looks more dangerous than the torture room in my basement. "Oh Bats! YOu do have a dark side! What have you been up to…" There is an ever familiar ECT machine and I shiver at the thought of electricity through my bones. Then there is this huge tank of water with shackles on the bottom. I see a bed that has retractable spikes. I see various other contraptions that one can be tied down and tortured to. "Oh boy we should have brought a Semi! It's like Christmas here! I notice Frost, as ever the efficient one has found the closet of this formula and more men have came to load it up. He also has his gun pointed to someone on his knees. Looks like a security guard.

"Oooh look what we have here… where did this little guy come from?" The man shakes and trembles but quickly and nervously glances at what appears to be two large shipping containers pushed together. At the side there looks to be a heavy door that was installed. Curiosity got the best of me and I approached it to find it unlocked. I opened it to find a scene that blinded me with unexpected rage.

There was a small girl on the floor trying to fight consciousness. Her shirt was pulled up exposing her breasts and a pile of cloth I assume was her pants thrown to the side. Her panties down by her ankles. The man above his pants about to remove his boxers. I didn't think and just raised my gun in rage and shot him between the eyes, thankfully he fell backwards and not on top of her. The other men turned towards me and I quickly shot them as well. I went over to the girl cautiously. The view was not obscured by that fat prick finally and I caught my breath. She was stunning. Her hair was wet but jet black surrounding her head in waves. She looked pale and fragile and could only be around five feet tall. She was soft, not bone jutting skinny and not fat but soft and well endowed in the chest area. At that thought, I quickly pulled her shirt down and pulled her panties up. Immediately seeing red when I saw a bleeding cut on her thigh.

She was coming to again and looked around. Maybe she was having trouble seeing by the way she was squinting, but she definitely figured out the scene. Then she did the unexpected...she giggled. I didn't realize I was holding her hand till I felt her squeeze it.

She looked at me with wide eye. I didn't think she could be more beautiful until I saw those eyes...They were so bright and looked silver. She slurred her speech a little "Thank you! My hero!" she dramatically threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek and then passed out in my arms, forcing me to hold her. She smelled like cupcakes, so sweet and delicious.

I was staring at her in curiosity. Just curiosity, nothing else. I'm the Joker for christs sakes. I phase beautiful women...then kill them. They don't phase me. I wonder if she knows who I am? How long has she been here? Why is she here? Then a sick though hit me...were those torture machines for her?

Frost came over "Boss we don't have much time. I lost communications with our other team. Seems there is no service here and we don't want to risk…" he trailed off when I stood and turned around revealing the small girl in my arms. Luckily he knew better to ask any questions, though I growled at his trailing gaze over her.

"Let's go" I said gruffly pushing past him with the girl in my arms. I saw the men starting to pack up one of the torture devices and quickly snapped at him "Leave it". We headed up the elevator and out the doors. One van was already gone, I assume it took off with the formula. I laid the girl in the back of the other van, reluctant to leave her to go to the front passenger seat. Frost started the van up and we took off.

Looks like Batsy got preoccupied with the orphans and couldn't make it in time, I grinned at the thought. We arrived at the mansion outside Gotham and I carried the girl up to my room. She looked so peaceful, her lips partly open looked so delectable with their dark pink shade that I wanted to kiss them. Instead, I settled for her cheek, she kissed me there first anyways so I assume it was fair game. She moaned and smiled into the kiss, never waking up. It made my chest ache with an odd feeling. I sat on the armchair in the room working on my laptop until I must have drifted off.


	4. Chapter Four

Rosie's POV

 _Dream_

" _Baby, wake up" I felt him kiss me to wake up and smiled with my eyes closed. "Oh my beautiful little Rose, will you please wake up!"_ _He teased. "They say that beautiful princesses are supposed to wake up to true love's kiss, am I not your true love?" I could hear him pout. It made me start to giggle._

" _Of course you are my true love! Your insanity matches my insanity, making you absolutely perfect for me!" He smiled at this one._

" _Well honey, I have to leave but I will be back late tonight. In the morning, we can go look at that house you love so much since it's for sale." He tickled and caressed my stomach as I turned over to sleep. As I was drifting off I heard him say "I love you forever Rosalie Belle"._

I awoke with tears in my eyes and feeling as if I had a hangover. I could hear someone making a clicking noise with a laptop in the room. I slowly woke up and tried to get my bearings. My heart stopped. I'm free...I'm not in that room. I'm in a different bedroom but I could see light by a window. Oh my god that was sunlight! It had been so incredibly long. I rushed towards the window and struggled my knees still a little weak. I forgot the person on the other side of the room until then when he rushed over to me and grabbed my waist trying to make sure I don't reach the window.

"Woah there, honey you ain't escaping today." I thought I heard him say but it didn't make sense. Escape? Apparently I already have!

"The sunlight...it's so warm." I whispered completely and utterly transfixed. I didn't look at the man till he took his arm away after a minute. The loss of contact shocking me. No, no, no, please, it felt so good. I just want to be touched again!

I looked at him and finally took in his appearance. He was tall. Easily a foot taller than me, but then again that's not very hard. He was shirtless, with paler skin than mine. He was just pale white with tattoos scattered all around his torso and arms. His eyes were a light blue that sucked me in. Wow this man is different, but oddly very attractive and I am rarely this attracted to others so this surprised me. When I finally looked from his eyes, I noticed his bright green hair. That's what triggered last night to flood back to me making me fall to my knees. He kneeled down next to me waiting to me to catch my breath while rubbing my back.

I was finally able to manage some words. "You...you are my hero. Thank you so much!" Then I tackled him, craving the touch and showing my appreciation.

"Uh...you're welcome." He said awkwardly and was stiff. I pulled back taking the hint. Hey I am an empath, I know how to take a sign...wait. I am an empath...I can't feel him. It's not like the static. It doesn't hurt to focus on, in fact it's like taking a bath and sinking in the tub where you can't hear the outside noise. I can feel other people in the house, one is bored, one horny, two angry, and one that is impatient. I can feel the man in front of me and his presence but no emotion with it. Weird. As we stared in a comfortable silence curiously looking at each other, I thought about testing to see if I could push emotions on him but I thought better of it. The man just saved me from a fucking gang rape, should probably be polite.

"It doesn't bother you that I killed those men?" He asked almost disbelievingly.

I chuckled at the thought of ever feeling pity for those men. "No, absolutely not. I am fucking thankful. Pardon my language Mister?" I formed the last part to a question.

He looked shocked for a split second. I wonder what he would think of the things that I have done? That was nothing compared to this. He then started laughing a mesmerizing laugh. "HA HA HA HA! Do you not know who I am? How long were you at that place"

I look at him very confused and taking note of his disdain while mentioning 'the place'. "Um should I know who you are? I would think I would have remember meeting you before. What year is it? What city am I in?"

He looked mad that I was answering with more questions but I honestly couldn't answer him without knowing. "It's 2015 and you are in Gotham city. How old are you baby? Where are you from?" He seemed very interested and even came nearer to me.

My heart fluttered at the name 'baby' and his closeness. I sat there in shock for a second. "Wow um I guess I was there for five years. I went in early 2010. They never told me the date or time or anything. It was absolutely maddening. I guess just another form of their torture. I went in when I was 20 so I must be 25 now. I'm from Cincinnati. What's your name?"

Why was he avoiding his name? He turned the question on me "What's yours?" he asked.

I smiled and stated "Rosalie Belle Blake". I was hoping that if I opened up to him, he would open up to me.

"Just call me Mr. J, sweetheart" He smiled like a cat eating a canary.


	5. Chapter Five

Joker's POV

Oh man this is too good to be true! She has no idea I am a villain and no idea of the devious things I have done. I left her alone to shower in the attached bathroom even though my body wishes I would have followed her. I left her some of my sweatpants and a Tshirt of mine on the bed so she had something to wear.

I quickly went downstairs to where some of my men were. I whistled for them all to come join me and walked off to my office. I went to sit in the leather chair behind the desk while they gathered around in front.

"So here is what is going on. The girl has been off the grid for five years which could be useful. I am going to make this girl submit and fall for me, then I will proceed to use her and corrupt her, finally I will break her heart and dump her right off to Batsy or kill her. I haven't decided, it looks like he was doing a grand old job at making her miserable so it may just be too kind to kill her." This was going to be such a wonderful joke; I will get to have her in anyway I want and dump her when I was done. "Frost, make sure that you get the formula to our scientists so that they can figure out what all we have. Looks to be a few different types of formulas. Also be prepared to take her shopping tomorrow, she will need to be prepared to stay for awhile."

Frost nodded and the men took the hint of me turning around to look out the big window behind me to exit. I heard the door shut. I don't know how long I was sitting there zoning out at the view until I heard the light shuffling of feet. I had a smile on my face when I turned around that only grew when I took in her appearance. She looked like she was drowning in my clothes. It's hard to believe she is 25, she looks so young. Maybe not seeing the sun for 5 years would do that. It was comical to see my pants on her, they were so long and fell past her feet. I'm surprised she didn't trip. I frowned at the thought of her tripping down the stairs.

I became confused as to how she found me in this big mansion and jealous at the thought of her talking to my men even if it was just to find me. "How did you find me?"

She looked down at her feet and looked shy and unsure. "Um..I kind of felt you…". What? What does she mean? She must of seen my confusion because she continued on. "I am an empath. I can feel people's presence based off their emotion. I mean my range isn't huge but I can at least tell who is in the house and to find them I simply focus on their emotion and it gets stronger as I get closer." She was finally looking up at me nervously.

Oh no she does not need to be feeling what I feel. It could give away my plan. It could even drive her insane and for some reason, that is not something I wanted for her. I frowned at my uncharacteristic thoughts. "What emotion did you feel from me?"

She looked perplexed "That's the weird thing. I only feel your presence. It's like your emotions are muted so bad that I can't name them. It makes finding you a little more difficult. I have never experienced it before. I have had people able to mute their emotions before by using injections but when they did it, it hurt to focus on them and it was as if everything was scrambled and fuzzy. Yours is a lot more comfortable."

This was an interesting turn of events. The injections must have been one of those formulas. "What else can you do as an empath?" This may prove to be useful.

She hesitated before taking a breath "I can influence emotion. I can push emotions on people for various purposes." At my wide look she quickly said "You may be an exception to this. I haven't tried. You saved my life, it would be rude to try and manipulate you. The injections also prevent them receiving the emotions I push."

Oh boy this could be very bad or very good. I will need to manipulate this girl and definitely weaken her before crossing her. I wonder if I am an exception "Try it on my."

She looked shocked but quickly locked eyes with me. They were so beautiful. I tried to notice any other feeling but they were the same as when I have stared at her any other time. She looked frustrated and came closer and grabbed my hand. I'd be mad at her for touching me so but she just felt so warm. Finally she sighed and asked "did you feel ANYTHING at all?"  
"No I did not feel different. Wha-". We were cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in" I didn't mask the annoyance in my voice.

Frost came in and looked stressed. I rarely see him break his poker face and I can atest to him seeing some pretty extreme things. It caused me to stand up and demand "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"That's just it boss. We don't know. One minute we were just sitting in the living room and the next we all started getting angry. Jones knocked Sambroski out cold. Not only were we unprovoked, but suddenly we started to get sad. Most of the men were in tears. Frederick almost jumped out the window! Which apparently we all found funny since we dropped to the floor laughing." Frost was on the verge of panicking.

I quickly looked at little Miss Blake. She is smirking and standing with her arms crossed with a smug look. She has this amazing power that I am lucky enough to be immune to? We are going to have so much fun! "Oh Johnny, do not worry about it. Everything will be fine now." He was smart and not questioned me and walked out.

"Well Rosie, that is quite interesting. I have a proposition for you. You have been off the grid for quite a bit and will need help catching up with the times. Maybe getting established with a place of your own and a job." I have no intention of letting her leave, she will be mine. My property until I am done with her, but she doesn't need to know this yet. "I will help you with this, if you help me and assist me. You abilities will be very useful for my businesses and you can help me weed out those who wish to betray me. Spend some time doing this, let's say maybe for a year? Then I will help you out. While you are working for me, I will take care of everything. Provide you with clothes, shelter, and food. What do you say?"


	6. Chapter Six

Rosalie's POV

His proposition was very tempting and he didn't even know the half of it. I was already on the run when I entered the program that ended up with me being the lab rat. Plus I feel I owe him for saving me. I shouldn't keep it a secret that I need protection but since that's why I went to Bruce Wayne for in the first place, I am a little hesitant. 'Just tell him Rose, he needs to know what mess he is getting himself into.' 'Don't Rose, if he says no then you are on the streets with no protection'. 'But he was kind enough to save me the first time maybe he will still keep saving me'. 'Since when are you a damsel in distress, you are a kick ass bitch that ha-'.

I cut off the voices in my head by finally speaking to him. "Mr. J, you aren't fully aware of what you are getting yourself into by simply housing me." I told him sadly.

"Enlighten me then, Rosalie." He drawled out my name in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Wow the way this man talks if even attractive. No, I can't drag him into this. It's not fair, he has been nothing but kind and I refuse to bring this kind of darkness to his life.

"No. I can't. The less I tell you then the better. They will come for me and I refuse to bring you down with me." I stated firmly.

He looked furious for a second and it took me by surprise and caused me to take a step back. He took noticed and softened his look but quickly turned into laughter. I'm glad I can't feel his emotions. He is all over the place, I would go insane adding this to my own Bipolar feelings. "Oh baby girl, you don't have to worry about me. Let me take care of you" he purred.

That did something to me. I wanted nothing more than this man to take care of me, to protect me and care for me. I felt a pang in my chest. No one has never wanted to take care of me. When he said it so seductively, I couldn't resist. "Okay how about this, I will tell you what you are up against and then you decide."

He looked amused at my attempt of negotiating his protection. "I'm not changing my mind, but to know what I am up against will help me to protect you."

I smiled at that, he was definitely determined, or arrogant. Maybe both. "So first things first. Have you ever heard of the Vassalio Mafia?"

His amusement disappeared and looked thoughtful. "I have heard of them but never have had contact. They are based in Cincinnati, right? Pretty powerful mafia and known particularly for their cruelty." I thought he sounded impressed by it.

"Okay, sorry please bear with me. It's a lot that I have never told anyone. I am a pretty private person and this is information I made sure none could dig up on me. Information is power someone can hold over the other and I hate giving power to others. But you trusted me enough to bring me into your home and care for me so I will trust you with this." He could tell that I was struggling. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a couple glasses and a bottle of scotch and poured a hefty amount into each. Then motioned for me to take his seat.

I almost declined but thought better of it, I will probably need both gestures. I haven't had alcohol since before I became part of the project. I'm typically a silver tequila girl but I took a big gulp of the scotch. Must be some good stuff since it barely burned. He went to lock the door, I assume to make sure we aren't interrupted. Then he leaned on his desk in front of me, his leg only a few inches away from me. I swivelled in the chair slightly so our legs were touching hoping that he wouldn't catch on but he did and smiled while I blushed. What is happening to me? I am not this blushing, shy, virgin girl. I am a confident and strong woman, but that flies straight out the window around him.

"I was born February 17th, 1990 as Rosalie Belle Vassalio. My mother is Isabelle Vassalio, daughter of Gino Vassalio, also known as Don Vassalio, leader of the Vassalio mafia. My brothers are currently fighting over who gets to be his successor. My brothers are Vincent and Dimitri who are pretty notorious and dangerous, but they are just too hot headed. My grandfather wanted to make sure we took his name, but when I went on the run, I changed it to my father's last name; Blake." Thinking of my family hurts so I take another big gulp of the scotch. Mr. J squeezed my hand.

"My mother was hardly in my life. She was cold and distant. I had nannies instead. Apparently when I was a baby, my mother caught my father with my nanny. She shot him and killed him. I grew up close to my grandfather. He spoiled me and it was no secret that I was his favorite. He made sure I knew how to fight and shoot. He made me very dangerous but honestly, I was never into it. I just wanted to please him. There were rumors he was going to change male succession to female succession. I was smart and very calculated and also very fast. Fast at thinking, escaping, running, fighting, driving, everything." I smiled sadly remembering the pride my grandfather had for me.

"But I had a weakness and we weren't allowed to have those. Mine came in the form of a man thirteen years older than me and married. I really picked a winner for my first love. He worked in the lower ranks for my Grandfather, but was offended assigned for my protection duty. He was my best friend and I was absolutely crazy about him. He was angry one night when his duty started for the evening. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I knew he was stressed about a mission coming up but this was different. I could feel his emotions of rage. I tried not to read his emotions much just because it made me sad when I did. They were a mix of attraction and disgust, due to me being only 16." I was shaking remembering the night. I was never the same after.

"He told me he found out that his wife cheated on him and the child she was pregnant with was not his. I was in shock, but then I felt his emotions of hate and anger turn to lust and love and it took me by surprise. I looked up and he was looking at me with those feeling. One thing led to another and I awoke the next morning with empty promises. He went on the mission that night and took off. Never to be seen again." A tear slid down my face and I kept my face from Mr. J, not wanting to him to see me any weaker, but he lifted my chin abruptly and wiped the tears away. I stared into his eyes for awhile before continuing.

"After that, I snapped. Bye bye morals and reservations. I became the most lethal out of my family. My heists always succeeded and my grandfather was full of hope at my potential. But I had my own plans. I was deceiving them all. I wanted out. I knew the only way they would leave me alone long enough to get away succesfully was for them to believe this was the life I wanted. When I turned 18, my grandfather was already arranging an advantageous marriage for me. That's when I planned a heist. I took my usual men, shot them all at the location, threw a dead body of a girl that matched my demographics and burned the building, making it look like a rival mafia and that I was dead." He looked surprised when I told him about me killing. I guess I am not the most deadly looking person, that made me smirk.

"So I kept driving a car I hotwired till I got to Bludhaven. I enrolled in College and had 2 years of normal. It was beautiful. I was even able to get my bachelor's in Psychology within two years. Not to toot my own horn, but that's pretty impressive. But then I heard that my family had figured out that the body wasn't me and was on the search for me. That's when I had to find protection.." I said solemnly.

Mr. J talked for the first time since I started my story. "That's when Ba-Bruce Wayne, came in."

I nodded.


	7. Chapter Seven

Joker's POV

I had stayed silent during her story so far until Batman came up. I don't think she knows who batman is. I am still confused how she hasn't heard of me and maybe she has never heard of Batman at all. I think that little Dick bird patrols over in Bludhaven but that has been within five years.

I definitely cannot picture my little girl to be a deadly creature. She is just so...good and innocent. It makes me jealous knowing that this other man was the one to corrupt her. I had fisted my hands so hard when she talked about him that I think my palms bled a bit. I wiped them on my dark pants just to avoid her seeing.

If her family was looking for her then they would be an unexpected complication but one that I can handle. Maybe it will be a motivation for her to stay with me longer. But honestly, by then, she will be so hopelessly in love with me that she won't even want to leave. I smirked remembering how she keeps finding ways to touch me. She is so warm and my chest aches in a good way when she is near. Plus she still smells so sweet even with my clothes on her. She is very addicting so I let her touch me and be near even though I would typically push most away.

She takes a deep breath before continuing. "So my roommate was interning for Wayne Enterprises. I was starting to get low on money and needed to find a way to make some so I asked her about job opportunities there. She said she would look into it. A couple days later, she was excited about this opportunity for 'exceptional students'. Since I had ambitions to continue my education, I was excited and applied. She was very jealous especially when I was accepted. Bruce interviewed me personally. I tried cheating by affecting his emotions but he is smarter than he looks."

"He picked up I was definitely 'exceptional'. We had to past physical and mental tests in order to qualify. Apparently all the other participants were goody two shoes and was honest. I lied. I saw one girl that had anxiety of public speaking and get kicked out. So when they asked me about my health, I denied any issues. It saved my life." She was shaking pretty badly at this point so I put my hands on her shoulders and started rubbing down her arms and back up. I wonder if she was sick, I started to worry.

"We were injected with drugs that were supposed to make us different. They wouldn't tell us much but we started noticing. Some had super strength, some had super speed, one could manipulate fire, another could be invisible, etc. They were assholes though because mine apparently wasn't 'cool' and it takes a lot to activate. Most of us needed some kind of stress to activate our powers. I needed EXTREME stress." She laughs bitterly but it clicks to why all those torture items were there. I continued to rub her and it seemed to comfort her.

"Most couldn't handle it. Our emotions heightened. Well I have Bipolar Disorder and was used to extreme emotions and them changing so rapidly. Especially being an empath. Others were not strong enough. They all begged for death. Some killed themselves, others just withered away. I was the lone survivor." She smiled at the irony and so did I.

"They warned us what we were getting into when we were offered a final position. It was a million dollars and protection. Protection I desperately needed. Bruce could tell I was desperate for the protection because I was rushing him. I was following my family's movement and they were closing in. Bruce helped me disappear but no matter how much he asked, I never told him why." At this point I had picked her up and sat her in my lap. I started rubbing circles on her back.

"He made me so angry. Always visiting but never touching me, never letting anyone touch me or get close. If people touched me, they had to wear gloves. He developed the injections. I felt nothing, no human touch or emotions for five fucking years until last night. Then it was because they tranquilized me and tried to rape me! Yet he had the nerve to look at me like he felt guilty." She spat the last part. She stopped shaking in my arms but she had this cool kind of anger. It was still and I could see where she could be intimidating.

I wanted to make her happy, to take her anger away so I came up with an idea. I picked her up bridal style and she yelped "Where are we going?"

I kept walking forward heading to the basement and told her "Trust me." I went down a hallway thankful that the left door was shut, a room I never wanted her in, and went to the right door.

"Okay" She responded before I entered the room.


	8. Chapter Eight

Rosalie's POV

He opened the door and revealed what looked like a shooting range. One wall held an assortment of guns. The other held an area that held targets off all kinds and even some moving ones. "Show me what you got little girl." He smirked.

I was excited at the challenge. I took note that he didn't even ask about my ability I mentioned. It was sweet he was more worried about calming me down but it confused me since he wants me here to use me for my empath ability.

I confidently walked over to the guns. This is the stuff I knew and was good at. I grabbed two matching purple and black pistols. He was smiling at my choice and I told him "What? It's my favorite colors." He chuckled but swooped his arm dramatically to the moving target area. Guess I don't get a warm up even though it's been 5 years since I've shot a gun.

I loaded and readied the guns and he turned the machine one. I nailed the bullseye every time. Then I reloaded and decided to have some fun. I shot bullets in the shape of a 'J' on each target. He laughed out loud that mesmerizing laugh when the machine stopped and saw what I did. I swooned and unfortunately, he noticed.

He grabbed my wrists and removed the guns setting them quickly on the counter and quickly picked me up and sat me on the counter as well, making me slightly taller. He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me hard. It was an explosion of feeling. No one has kissed me in nearly a decade. Touch alone set me off now, but his touch? His kiss? Was just a whole different world. I moaned into the kiss when his tongue entered my mouth and that seemed to make him kiss me deeper. I wanted this man desperately and it scared the shit out of me because I haven't wanted anyone like this since my first love and that ended so badly. He was causing tingles all over my body, chasing my fears away.

"Hey boss, we have a situation." a man interrupted. Mr. J reached behind me to grab something and next thing I know he's pulled away where he's not touching me at all and holding the gun up and aimed at the man.

"What is so important that you barge in on me and my girl, Jones?" My heart that was already working in overtime flutters when he calls me his girl.

"Boss, we have some urgent news in regards to Batman." He trembles.

"Who is Batman?" I ask Mr. J, causing Jones to laugh at me. I frown and Mr. J shoots him in the knee.

"Don't worry about it Rosie." Mr. J tells me and kisses me briefly. "I'll take you upstairs and you can hang out there while I meet with my men."

I just nod and take in what happened. Yeah that man made me mad laughing at my lack of knowledge of this 'Batman' but to see Mr. J actually shoot him reminded me of my grandfather. He used to do that to people that insulted me or even looked at me the wrong way.

He lets me walk this time and as soon as I started getting sad about missing his touch, he grabs my hand. He shows me to the room I woke up in. I notice it's dark out "Try to get some rest. I will have someone bring you some food and someone will take you shopping tomorrow. I don't know when I will be back, it may be a few days but I will try to get home to you as soon as possible. I will get you a phone soon. Please try not to leave the room, I want to know you are safe in here. Plus I like the thought of you in my bed" He smirks at the last part and I blush.

He hesitates but says "There is a TV in here, just um please try not to believe everything you hear." I look up at him confused but he kisses me which was supposed to be brief but I get brave and wrap my hands in his hair and pull him towards me as he was pulling away. It turns out to a makeout session that leaves us breathless. He dips to my neck and growls "you're mine" and sucks on my neck causing me to moan.

He pulls away and his hair is disheveled making him look even sexier. Come on heart, calm down please. "Bye baby, I'll miss ya." He then takes off.


	9. Chapter Nine

Joker's POV

I have been away from her for two days and it's driving me insane already. I just met the freaking girl and shared a couple kisses, why am I acting like this? Why am I feeling like this? Maybe she lied about affecting my emotions, but I should be far enough away. I am a few states over doing a deal on ammunition.

I found out that Batman is looking for her and has even called in his little twerps Robin and Nightwing for backup. He must know it was me that took her. So I decided to arm up. I hired more men and need to get more arms. I left some of my men with my Rosie, but I feel on edge without her. I should have brought her.

Frederick said she had a good time shopping and was excited to be out. I wish I could have been there to see her face light up but Frederick was smart enough to take a picture of her looking at the people excitedly and sent it to me. It's now my phone background. I was worried that all the people would overwhelm her emotions but Frederick said she was fine. I had informed a few of my men of her abilities and told them to keep quiet.

I at least got to talk to her on the phone for a bit, she sounded happy. I was afraid she would be weird after I shot Jones, but I guess she is used to the lifestyle. I don't think she has found out that I am the Joker and what that means so she must not be watching TV, or the news. I almost shut it down before I left but I don't want her to feel like she's in a prison again. My short times in Arkham were bad enough, I couldn't imagine what five years would be like.

I am curious about this ability she obtained. I just knew it wasn't the time to push her. She is an even greater asset than I initially thought! Frost is on the phone next to me as I am looking out the car window at the gray sky, comparing it to her eyes.

Frost hangs up and informs me it's our scientist. "So apparently there are three different formulas. All seem to be for your girl. The blue is a tranquilizer, not just any but one that could kill even an elephant. This is probably what they used to know her out" The implications are not spoken but even I widen my eyes at this, apparently it takes a lot to knock out my little Rose. "The green one is an injection that the scientist probably used. It has all sorts of neurotransmitter blockers in it, blocking the emotions. It may be wise to inform the men watching her to take it. We wouldn't want her to freak out and try to leave by manipulating them." I nod at this in agreement, still apprehensive of how she will react when she finds out what he has done. "Finally, the yellow is one that was used to probably used to torture her. It actually looks a lot like something Dr. Crane came up with, but it doesn't just fuck with you psychologically, it also causes immense physical pain."

I got angry thinking about this last one and consider telling him to get rid of all of those but think of how great it would be to use on others. "Keep them all, tell the men at the house about the blue and green one, and instruct them to use the green one ASAP and only use the blue if she tries to escape. Don't tell them about the yellow."

"Got it boss. The deal should be wrapped up today and then we can head home." Frost informed me.

"Good, while I am at this meeting, have one of the boys go and get this for me." I showed him a picture.

"Boss, I don't think that's really your style, although it matches your eyes." Frost smirks. I look at him surprised...Frost just made a joke and I laugh out loud.


	10. Chapter Ten

Rosalie's POV

I missed him. He has been gone two days and I miss him like crazy. Maybe I have an attachment disorder of some sort since I just met him but I cannot help but long for him. The smell of him on his pillows is the comfort I miss.

I haven't left the room like he asked and I sleep a lot. I got to go shopping and it was so much fun. Frederick creeped me out and stared at me intently the whole time and I chalked it up to him being my bodyguard but I think he insists on him being the one to bring me food and check on me. Another man brought me breakfast this morning and I heard him go off on him for it. When I heard him say "she's mine" that's when I checked his feelings and I had to go throw up. It was wave after wave of lust, hate, and possessiveness. I have never felt anything like it before. So I make sure to make very little noise and stay in the room.

I have been watching a marathon of this show called _Supernatural_ , it's pretty good but the marathon is almost over. After it left me on a cliffhanger, I start channel surfing and that's when I see it. Its Mr. J! I freak out thinking something happened to him but find out that isn't the case. I get sick to my stomach finding out that on the same night he saved me, he had people burn down an orphanage full of sleeping children. 9 children and 2 adults died. I cried. I can handle violence, hell I grew up into it and became it. I have many deaths on my conscience but when it comes to children, I can't. I love children, they are so innocent and have yet to live yet. I can't snuff out a life that hasn't even started.

But the man I am falling for, he does not care. I suspected him not to be the white knight I initially thought after he shot Jones in the leg but he was still my hero. According to the news he is a terrible villain that has done unspeakable things. The program then goes on to talk about his enemy, Batman, who is some kind of hero to the city. That was who they were talking about. Then it talks about Joker's old accomplice and lover Harley Quinn, who hasn't been seen in over a year. That hurts unexpectedly. I am insanely jealous about her. He never mentioned her and yet I poured out my heart to him!

I am so conflicted. I have some serious feelings for this man and I haven't felt this way since I was 16. I can handle bad men, I am familiar with it but he crosses the line. I lay in bed for awhile until I fall asleep crying.

I wake up and I am instantly overwhelmed, I need fresh air and I need it now before I have a panic attack. I feel around to try and find someone to take me outside and...nothing. No one is here. I get up and walk downstairs not finding anyone. I find a door that leads to a backyard and see a chair on a patio. I'll sit there, it looks comfy. I go to open the door and I am pulled back harshly.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE ME?" Its Frederick. He's got a type grip on me and forcing me back to the living room. I try to explain that I wasn't leaving but he punches me in the face hard. Oh man, this fucker is dumb. I look up slowly and when he sees it, he looks scared and yells "BLUE".

He tries to grab me and I duck and swipe my leg low, knocking him down. I wrap my hands around his throat while straddling his torso. He struggles and I lift his head up and slam it to the ground hard. That's when I feel a prick in my neck. Mother fuckers have the same medicines as the scientist. My anger fights the tranquilizer and I try to subdue the second guy.

I roundhouse him and knock him back but I am getting weaker. Dark purple energy swirls starts surrounding me and wraps itself around the two men and they start screaming. What I didn't notice was three more guys who jump me and each stab me with three more needles.

I am out like a light.

I wake up to something cold on my back. I am still weak and everything is blurry. I can't make out what they are saying but it sounds threatening. So what do I do? I fucking laugh, and I laugh hard. "HAHAHAHAHA". That's when I taste leather in my mouth and feel electricity in my body starting at my temples and wrapping around all of my nerves. Oh god it hurts so bad, the tranquilizers doing nothing to dull the pain. I start having flashbacks to the dozens of times I have been through this and beg for it to stop.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Joker's POV

We were on our way home and I was excited. I had gotten Rosie a gift and I was nervous if she would like it. I have missed her more than I thought I could miss a person and that made me frown. It makes me weak and distracted to feel this way. I remember the last time I let a woman distract me and it ended badly. Thinking of Harley never ceases to make me angry. I start thinking of Rosie and instantly calm down. The girls could not be more different and I am thankful for that. Rosie is full of life like Harley but breaks less easily. She is cool and calm and collected. Her emotions run deep and aren't annoying and childish. Most importantly, I don't want to hurt her, I want her safe and happy, but still devoted to me and completely and utterly mine. When I was with Harley, all I wanted to do was hurt her and in every aspect; emotionally, physically, and sexually.

I want to see my girl. "Frost, pull up the security footage since last night." I haven't had a chance to check on her all day. I have been keeping tabs on her by the video cameras throughout the house. She's so good, she hasn't left the room, just like I asked.

Frost hands me a tablet and I start from where I left off last night at her sleeping. She has kicked the blankets off and she is wearing very short shorts and a tank top. I wish I could touch her. I fast forward a bit but something catches my attention. A man comes into the room, it's Frederick. What the fuck is he doing?

"Frost call Frederick right now!" I snap. I never take my eyes off the tablet watching as he starts touching her leg and moves his hand up her leg about to touch her under the shorts and I am about to lose it when she stirs and he takes off out of the room.

"Boss, he isn't answering." Now Frost sounds worried too, knowing that my men ALWAYS answer the first time from us calling. "I am going to call the other four. We are twenty minutes away"

I nod and start frantically fast forwarding. I tell Johnny "Step on it, we need to get there now!" She wakes up crying. I wish I was there to hold her. Then she frantically gets up. Something is wrong. It hits me that she can't feel any of the men in the house and can't protect herself with her powers. Here I was worried about her leaving when I should have worried about my men.

I watch as she tries to go to the backyard. What is she thinking? Frederick pulls her back. She puts up a good fight and then they inject her with what I assume is the tranquilizer. She still fights and that's when I see it. She is surrounded by this purple energy swirling around her starting at her feet. It wraps around the two guards that attacked her and it looks like they writhe in pain. Well that explains her powers. I feel relieved and proud that my little baby is a fighter.

Dread returns when three more guards jump her and she's out cold. Then they carry her to the basement. No, no, no, not there! Not the torture room. That's where they head and I start seeing red but I control it.

"J, No one is answering" Frost sounds worried.

"No and I know exactly why." I say bitterly. Frost looks at the tablet with me and we watch helplessly as my girl is thrown on the metal ECT table. Probes are propped on her head. I fast forward and it goes on for thirty minutes leaving us at real time. She is still there.

I jump up to the front seat, open the door and kick the driver out. I floor it and make it to the mansion in record time. I quietly enter the house wanting to sneak up on them. I make it to the basement following her screams. Her voice is rough from the 40 minutes of screaming. I am livid. All I see is red and these men will hurt. Frost is right behind me.

"What do we have here?" All five pairs of eyes are on me. My girl is dazed and looks to be losing consciousness. Why must I always find her like this?

"Boss, uh she was trying to escape. She went crazy and attacked us. We had to teach her a lesson!" Frederick was the one to talk. I don't believe him. She would go to the front door if she tried to leave. Right? I was unsure and I didn't like it but the fact is, they hurt my girl. So I will hurt them.

Frederick can tell I'm dangerous when silent. So he lunges at me and I shoot him in the shoulder. I will leave him alive for now so I can torture but the others I will kill. I put a bullet in all of their heads. I run over to Rosie.

I shake her to get her to focus. "Baby, baby, come on. Open your eyes, love. Please stay awake baby" I can hear the pleading in my voice. She isn't doing well and I am worried she won't make it. "Frost! Get the doctor here!."

I start undoing all her straps and pick her up bridal style, taking her to our bedroom. When I hear her whisper "You are my hero, Joker." and then she is gone. I set her down on the bed quickly and feel for a pulse and can barely feel it. I don't like this sick feeling. I scream and run my hands through my hair.

Wait-she said Joker. She knows. She found out. But she still sees me as a hero? Maybe she is just confused. That ECT may have scrambled her brains. I hold her hand and lay in the bed with her.

Frost arrives with the doctor. He examines her and runs some tests, mostly lifting her eyelids and shining a light into them. "Well she looks fine, her pulse is normal, there are no seizure or tremors. She is not looking like a victim of 40 mins of ECT. It's strange, she should be a vegetable. Her facial muscles are all responsive and so are her limbs. I predict some memory loss but honestly, I think she will recover well. Although we won't know for sure until she wakes up".

"Thanks doc. I really appreciate your service." Johnny catches my drift, leading the doctor out. I hear gunshots after a bit. I can't even bring myself to smirk about it. I am too worried about the little girl next to me. No one can know about her. If my own men did this to her, what would my enemies do? I was supposed to protect her and I failed…

She wakes up about an hour later. I have done nothing but lay next to her and watch her. She looks around and sees me next to her, she lights up and smiles seeing me causing my heart to flip flop. She must not remember finding out about me.

"Hey there...Joker." Her voice is rougher from her screaming, Well I guess she does know. "I guess I know why you said not to believe everything on TV."

How should I play this? I need to make this girl fall for me. I will use her and get rid of her when she I can't handle the clinginess. Hmm I could just be honest and admit no shame? Play the misunderstood card?

"Well it was nice to be a hero to someone for once." I add a pained look to my face. She turns her body facing mine and curls up to mine, putting her arms around me and making my heart race. My pulse speeds up.

"You will forever be MY hero. Especially since you saved me yet again. You have done bad things, things that cross the line even for me and I am not the most moral person. Will you do me a favor though?" She won't look at me now and doesn't wait for my answer. "Please try and refrain from hurting children, at the very least while I am here."

That's what sets me off. 'While she is here'? Does she plan on leaving?! And who is she to tell me what to do?!

"You never tell me what to do." I say angry and slowly, my hand wrapping around her throat and grabbing her. I can't look her in the eyes when I drag her down the hall to the extra bedroom and throw her on the bed.

I finally bring myself to look at her face and regret everything. She is so hurt and tears well in her eyes, but then her face turns to anger and she cooly says the one thing to set me back off "Who is Harley?"

I backhanded her so hard that she passed out. I walked out the room leaving her on the floor with the door locked.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Rosalie's POV

He hurt me. The way he talked to me. It ate me up but worse, he tried to choke me and he hit me. Then he just left me. When I woke up, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to apologize for bringing Harley up. I knew it was sensitive and I said it to hurt him. I also wanted an apology back for what he did to me.

I got up and tried the door handle but it was locked. Then I started banging on the door. I fell against the door crying after ten minutes of banging. The man I was falling for made me a prisoner one again. I haven't felt this shitty since...wait since who left me? I can't remember him. I start panicking, I can't picture him, I can't remember his name, but I remember him leaving me after we made love and never came back. Who was he?!

After panicking and screaming, I fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

I awoke and realized I was back in Mr. J's room, the fool moon lighting up the room. A pale white arm wrapped around my middle and I hear his deep breathing indicating he is sound asleep. I smile that he must have missed me and brought me back. I was still mad until I went to rub my eyes and saw on my hand that he wrote something:

 _I'm Sorry :( 3 J_

And just like that, my anger melted and he just took another little piece of my heart. So I fell back asleep in the comfort and safety of his arms.

I woke up to the bed bouncing and moving around. "Mehhh what is going on?" I open my eyes fully and see a tray set up in front of me with pancakes, fruit, and chocolate milk. Mr. J was at the end of the bed bouncing in excitement looking at me.

"Baby! I made you breakfast!" His happiness was contagious and I lit up with a wide grin.

"Thank you so much. It looks wonderful." He looked pleased with my reaction. I took a bite and moaned at how good it tasted.

"Careful darling, I may start getting jealous of your breakfast." He looked at me with lust filled eyes making it hard for me to swallow. My heart started racing and my breathing hitched. He growled and threw the tray onto the floor and was on top of me kissing me hard and deep. His hands grabbing my hips roughly but that only turned me on more.

I licked and bit his bottom lip while my hands were threaded through his hair. He ripped my shirt that had no bra on underneath so my breasts were exposed. He started kissing down my neck and to my breasts were he started sucking on my nipples. Everywhere he kissed radiated heat and sent fireworks off in my body.

He growled "Mine" against my chest and continues to kiss down my tummy and to my waistline. He grabbed the sides of my shorts with my underwear and looked at me for permission.

"Yours." His eyes lit up and he pulled my shorts and underwear off quickly. This was all about need and desire and I needed him in me NOW. He slowly teased my womanhood with his hands and then with his tip but when his eyes met mine again, he thrusted hard and deep into me. I could feel him hitting my cervix with each thrust and stretching me out wide. It felt so good. My body was on fire and tingles were building up quickly. Each thrust bringing me more and more, I could feel myself building up.

"Come for me baby girl, scream my name." He bit into my neck and I lost it.

"DADDY" I screamed losing all control and inhibitions. I climaxed and I have never felt so good. He started coming as soon as I finished and when he finished he stayed in me looking at me with wonder. I embarrassingly cover my face with my hands remembering what I had called him when I climaxed.

He pulled my hands away as he pulled out and rolled so we were facing each other on our sides and holding me tight. "You really are the most perfect woman." He said breathlessly.

"So you like it when I call you Da-" I said shyly but was cut off.

"Don't say it unless you want round two." He growled and it sent shivers of pleasure through me.

So very seductively and looking up at him through my lashes, I said "Daddy".

He was back in me in no time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Joker's POV

She looked like an angel when she slept and I traced patterns over her naked body as she slept soundly. Last night when she screamed 'Daddy' without me even prompting, sealed her fate. She will be mine for as long as I'm breathing. I would move heaven and hell to keep her and kill anyone who tries to take her.

She is full of trouble and powerful but if I play everything just right then she will be a powerful weapon that I control. In return, no one but me will ever hurt her, never even touch her.

I get uncomfortable at the thought of even me hurting her and I don't understand. She is falling for me and I feel a pang in my chest thinking about me lying to make her love me.

I go downstairs and meet with my men, I have had others come in but I still need to hire new ones but I have time since I don't foresee allowing Rosalie to be far from me.

She comes down freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a form fitting v neck, seeing the sliver of cleavage reminds me of watching them bounce underneath me.

I expect her to annoying run to me and hug me like Harley always did but she gets some toast together and just sits next to me at the table. Our knees barely touching. I'm relieved but also pretty irritated, I want her to be crazy about me.

She pushes the other piece of toast to me and says "Want some?" I take a bite of it while it's still in her hand making her blush.

"Thanks baby. How would you feel about going on a date with me tonight? I got you a present" I sing the last part teasingly.

Wow the date is already worth it to see her light up like that, her gray eyes go silver, her smile shows her teeth. She is so beautiful and sexy.

"Yes! Oh my god, I've never been on a date! What should I wear?" She was bouncing up and down reminding me of last night again.

"Something easy to take off" I tell her only half joking. I don't even think I can wait till tonight to have her again. I pick her up and set her on the table and his her roughly. I have her moaning instantly and I start to rub her sweet spot through her jeans causing her to tilt her head back. I did this. I have this sexy and powerful woman as putty in my hands and that makes me high with power and control.

"Daddy please" she pouts. I push her back so she's laying on the table. I pull off her pants and got even harder than I thought possible when I saw she had no underwear on. My naughty little girl. I pulled my pants down along with my boxers and positioned myself right in front of her entrance.

"Beg for it." I demand.

"Pretty please, please, please. Daddy please fuck me." She begged and I couldn't resist. I slammed into her. "Harder please" she begged more and I delivered.

She came quickly and I held off working harder to giver her a second orgasm, I slipped my hand between us and rubbed her nub and after a minute she came again but this time I couldn't hold off and went with her.

I kissed her lazily while in her and slowly pulled out. She lay there catching her breath and man did I want a picture of that. This beautiful woman, spread out, and completed sated by me. I was pulling up my pants hoping to pull my phone out and snap a pic but she quickly sat up.

"Oh my! I need to start getting ready for tonight!" She quickly pulled up her pants and took of running upstairs.

I chuckle and shake my head. She has hours to get ready.

It is time for our date and I am waiting for her. I feel anxious and I don't like it. I don't get nervous, I make others nervous. I was wearing black pants with a white button up shirt rolled up to my elbows and first few buttons undone. I tried to make it look like I wasn't trying TOO hard. She didn't need to get any ideas in her pretty little head about being something special to me. I figured I would keep the date simple and here at the mansion. I am nervous to take her out, I heard rumors going around that people suspect me of having a new toy. My enemies will have found out and she is at risk.

I hear heels clicking and look up at the top of the stairs. She is breathtaking and I wonder if I will ever get used to her beauty. She is wearing a purple dress that goes to her knees, it accentuated her top and flared out at her waist. Her hair is curled and hangs down all around her. She is absolutely stunning and completely mine. Her smile widens when she sees my reaction and she makes her way down to me. I grab her hand and pull her in for a long kiss.

After a minute, I break away and lead her to the dining room where our dinner is set up. I frown seeing that she is at the opposite of the table, wanting her to be near. I pull her chair out for her. "Ever the gentleman Mr. J."

I laugh at that, "I have been called many things but a gentleman is definitely not one." I go over to my spot. "I hope you enjoy, one of my men is a decent cook so I had him prepare it."

She takes a bite and says "It's delicious, thank you. But out of curiousity, aren't dates typically away from the home?" Damn, she is smart. Especially for being locked up the past five years, should I lie and just say it's a new trend?

"Sometimes, but tonight we are staying in." I try to be vague and hope it appeases her. It doesn't. She still looks at me questionably. I sigh "I have many enemies. There are rumors going about that I have someone who I...um...care for. They will be trying to find you and you are in danger outside the mansion."

She looked frightened for a split second but it turned to exhaustion quickly. "So many threats. My family, Bruce Wayne, this Batman guy, and all your other enemies. We definitely have our work cut out for us Mr. J."

She hasn't figured out Wayne and Bats are the same. I wonder if I should tell her...no, in good time. "Baby, I will protect you no matter what." I reassure her and she lights up again. I get to know everything about her while we eat dinner and move to the living room couch to sit and continue talking. Her favorite color, her favorite things to do, how she used to do gymnastics (which made me make jokes about her flexibility), things that make her laugh, things that make her cry (apparently she cries easily during movies), but then she tries to talk about her family and struggles to remember.

It starts frustrating her. I ask her to try and remember her first love and she says she remembers the idea and that it happened and that she loved him but she can't remember his name or what he looks like. I am joyful about this, he is out of the picture! But then, I see her tears. Making me actually feel bad.

"I feel like something is missing and I can't explain it. It's discerning. Plus how am I supposed to protect myself from my family if I can't even remember what they look like?" her voice starts to get panicky and I grab her and put her on my lap, holding her head to my chest.

"It's alright baby girl, Daddy will take care of you". So that's what I do, I comfort her and kiss her gently. I took her upstairs and had the most gentle sex I have ever had.

Crap, I keep forgetting her gift! When the time is right...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Rosalie's POV

It has been about two months since I have arrived at the mansion. I have grown even closer to Mr. J and I know I am hopelessly in love with him. We have had a few more dates at home and he has opened up a bit to me but he keeps it superficial like likes and dislikes and never telling me of his past, never mentioning Harley, and never telling me details to his work. But on some level, I know him better than anyone. I know that he can never remember what toothbrush to use, I know he has nightmares unless I am touching him in his sleep, I know what triggers him to be upset, I know that no matter how angry he is, if I walk up to him and put my arms around his waist, he instantly calms down.

It has been a rollercoaster of getting to know him and I have seen his dark side he tries to hide from me. He tries to hide the screams that come from the basement, he avoids me when he is mad but I can hear his dark laughter and gunshots through the house. Then I made the mistake of asking him what Batman did in order to start this feud. I could see it took all of his strength not to hit me but he grabbed me roughly and made me spend two nights in the extra bedroom.

That's what hurts is when he pushes me away. When he gets cold and distant. I can handle anger. I was forged from anger, but distant and emotionless is what cuts me deep. I rather him hit me and show me anger, at least I would know he feels something towards me. Sometimes, I have no doubt in my mind that he loves me, but then something will trigger him and I start to think that he doesn't feel anything but possessiveness for me, like I am an object or a dog to him.

Overall, I have never felt more alive than when I am with him. He makes me feel things I have never felt before and everytime we touch, explosions happen in my body. Its wonderful. He keeps me safe and makes sure I have everything I want and need. He even has me training to keep my strength up. I mostly spar with the henchmen because every time Mr. J and I have tried it leads to us being naked.

Everything about him is attractive to me. His bright hair, pale skin, sculptured muscles, and that tattoos covering his body. He keeps teasing me that he is going to tattoo 'Property of Joker' on me so that no one will ever touch me again. I laugh and tell him no, but secretly I don't mind. I am completely and utterly his. I want to tell him how I feel and we are supposed to have another date night tonight so I think tonight will be perfect.

I put on black skinny jeans, a purple pin-up halter, and purple pumps. My hair is half up and I put on dark eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner. I feel pretty and confident. I haven't seen Mr. J in a couple of days since he has been away for business. I check my iPhone he got me and notice it's time to go downstairs and I smile at my background of me and him with him kissing my cheek.

He's on the living room couch looking bored and staring out in the distance when I pounce on him. I am straddling him and kissing him hard. He is laughing against my lips and wraps his arms around me. Mmmh I have missed this.

"Let's get some dinner in you. I am thinking we should go out tonight." He surprises me and I start bouncing with excitement. I haven't been out since I got here, only allowed to go to the backyard.

He is making jokes as we eat dinner and I am laughing. Eventually the laughter dies down and I go over to him and sit on his lap. We are both finished with dinner. I start kissing him softly. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. I land on my back on the soft living room couch. We are making out like horny teenagers when he pulls away for a second and locks eyes with me.

I am overwhelmed with emotion. He looks at me as if I am his whole world, the whole reason he exists, so I whisper "I love you." Not knowing it would trigger his darkness.

He laughs and he laughs hard. I get uncomfortable, hurt, and embarrassed. "Oh honey, I am not one that is loved." His tone is bitter and cold. No, no, no! He's shutting himself off from me.

"Well too damn bad. You are. Because. I. Love. You." I say getting an attitude. He does not take very well to that. I try to walk away and give him space but he grabs me.

"Uh Uh Uh, we still have our date little miss." I am starting to fear this side of him. This is not my Mr. J. This man is the Joker. He is cold and knows exactly how to hurt me. He grabs my wrist hard and I know there will be bruises. I try to fight but that leads to him slapping me.

He loads me into his purple lamborghini and locks the doors so I can't get out. I don't want to leave, I want to run to our bedroom and hide. I am frightened, not that he will hit me, but I am afraid he is about to break my heart. I am apprehensive and have a feeling of dread that tonight may be the night I lose him.

He speeds until we arrive to an abandoned looking building but there is a line in the front. We drags me past the people and into the building. The place is stunning on the inside. Everything is gold and silver. It feels rich in here and I almost feel under dressed. We get to a booth in a corner and he pushes me in so I am between him and the wall. Johnny arrives looking confused at my scared face with a red handprint on my cheek. He knows his boss has a temper but knew he controlled it for the most part, definitely he has never seen this much fear from me.

My fear just keeps growing when my Mr. J still isn't coming back to me. He remains this cold and vicious Joker. He wants to hurt me bad and I can tell. So when the flirt waitress comes over, he actually flirts back. It felt like someone stabbing my chest. Is this what he does on his business trips? Am I not special to him?

Tears are threatening to fall but I hold them in. This is all happening because I told him I love him? This is so fucked up. I don't say anything and take it in silence. That is, until the waitress came back. Her hand lingers on his wrist and he pulls her onto his lap, whispers in her ear, and kisses her. My heart breaks. Yeah he must do this all the time. I was just a toy of his. A great joke to play making me fall for him and only turn on me when I do.

Frost sees the emotions in my eyes and looks at me with pity. No. No one pities me. My heartbreak turns to anger and he sees it while Joker is too busy kissing his whore. Before Frost can warn him, I shift my position and use both my feet to kick them out of the booth. They both are sprawled on the ground and I get out. He laughs but he looks livid. I want to stay and hurt him like he hurt me but I am smart and I am fast. I know he has the means to subdue me and he or his men are smart enough to keep those on them. I take off into the crowd. I run and make it outside. I have no idea where I am. I see a motorcycle up against the side of the building and the rider right next to it.

He is unaware I am behind him so I grab his head and smash it into the bricks. Purple energy starts swirling around me and I try to calm it down but I am hurt and angry so it stays present. I grab the guys keys and hop on the bike. I look back and see Joker approaching me quickly so I step on it and go.

I have no idea where I am and where to go. I try to blend in with the cars around me until I see his car approaching, so I speed off. He catches up very quickly. I see a ramp coming up that I am planning to take but he bumps me from behind and I go flying off. I roll for a few yards after landing many feet away from where I was hit. Everything hurts. Breathing is hard and my body is so raw. He did this to me. He rather me dead than away from him. I am just his fucking little toy. Nothing more, but no matter how angry I want to be, all I can do is cry. I love him so much and it isn't returned in the slightest. I should have seen it coming. I am just a weapon to use. Ow, I can't even move.

He comes over to me and I must have hurt my head badly because he looks worried. I feel his hands on me and I scream in pain. "Hang in there love, help is coming." I am so confused. Am I dead? Do I get to be with my nice Mr. J in heaven? I smile at the thought until I realize that if there is a heaven and hell, I will most definitely be going to hell.

I hear a car pull up. It has a very deep rumble. "Joker, what have you done?" There is a deep voice.

"Well don't you recognize her Bats? Your little weapon you had locked under your building for five years!" Joker sounds pissed but he laughs. I want to hear what's being said but I am so tired.

"Nightwing, go grab her. I will take care of him." I hear the deep voice instruct.

"Oh Bats, it would be fun to have a date but I have to jet." His voice had been getting further and further till I heard a car start and squeal away. He left me. He left me alone and hurt with his enemies! He promised to protect me. I started sobbing until someone picked me up and I passed out.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Joker's POV

I left her.

I left her with the man that imprisoned her for five years. I knew they would be to distracted by her to follow me. She didn't look good. Her leg was an an awkward angle indicating a broken leg, she flinched when she took a breath indicating broken ribs, and she had road burn all over.

I did that to her. I couldn't get her image out of my head. The hurt in her eyes when I kissed the waitress, the pain she had laying in the middle of the road, the hurt of me rejecting her after she told me she loved me.

That's what I wanted was for her to love me, so why did I punish her for it? If I wasn't such an asshole, we would be laying in bed together right now. I would wake up to her smile and know I had someone so full of life completely devoted to me.

I need to find her. I get to the mansion and I break everything in sight on my way to our-well i guess now just mine- bedroom. I throw everything around, the room smells like her. I take my knife out and slash the bedding and pillows. I break the mirror in the bathroom with my fist. Then I see her phone on the bed. God damnit! Now I can't trace her phone. I pick it up ready to throw it when it lights up and I see a picture of us. She looks so happy smiling at the camera and my lips are pressed against her cheek.

I put the phone in my pocket and then continue my rampage. I make it to my dresser and pull out a long black box. It was a necklace set in platinum with a platinum chain. The pendant was blue topaz that was the closest to my eye color I could get and shaped like a heart. I have been waiting to give her this. It even had a tracker in it so that if she was taken, I could find her. If only I would have done things differently tonight. I fell to my knees and dreamt of what could have been .

I don't know how long I was there when Frost found me. "Sir, how should we proceed?" Is he dumb? I want her found!

"Our number one priority is finding her. I want people looking for her around the clock." I missed her and I wanted her back soon.

Rosalie's POV

I woke up in a lot of pain. I was on a hospital like bed with an IV in my arm. I had a cast on my leg and I felt wrapped like a mummy around my torso. I looked to be in a large cave, the ceiling was so high. Someone was holding my hand and I turned hopeful to see Mr. J. Instead it was someone very unexpected.

"Dick? What are you doing here? Why am I here? Where exactly is here? Where is Mr. J?" I started to get panicky and there was beeping on the monitor.

"Woah there darling, one question at a time and calm down. Your heart rate is off the charts." He started rubbing circles on my hand as I took deep breaths. When I looked back at him I asked again.

"Please tell me what is going on Dick?" I asked pleadingly. He looked unsure about telling me.

"I'm not sure if I am allowed" I let the tears come to my eyes to hopefully encourage him to tell me. "Fine. You are in the Bat cave. Batman and Nightwing saved you. Bruce and I are going to take care of you. YOu were seriously injured when we found you. The Joker hit your motorcycle and you flew off. We found him crouched over your body and you crying. You are safe from him now. He was the one who took you out of the facility two months ago."

When everything hit me, I started freaking out. I screamed "I'M NOT GOING BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I started thrashing and sent the monitor beeping again. Bruce came in and that cause me to scream more.

"You aren't going back there Rose. No one is letting the Joker get his hands on you again" Dick said trying to comfort me. What the hell? No, that's my home. I tried telling him this but apparently Bruce had put a sedative in my IV and it was kicking in. I was then out cold.

Bruce was with me when I woke up this time. I put the situation together in my head and figured it out. "So I guess you are Batman and Dick is Nightwing? Unless you guys can alter your heights?"

Bruce looked unsurprised but did not confirm or deny. "And I guess you are in love with the Joker. How long was it before he broke your heart?" Ouch. Guess I deserved that one.

"He saved me from that facility, Bruce. YOUR facility. I was so alone and miserable there. You took away anyone kind to me. I know why you hid the date and time all those years. Two year study, right? Try five fucking years. You deceived me." I replied bitterly.

He looked guilty and upset. "I never meant this life for you, but when the experiment went wrong, we needed to contain you. You lied about your mental health, it may have saved your life but it made you the most unpredictable."

I just glared at him but he continued. "He is just using you as a weapon you are nothing but an object to him. One that he can discard. He left you there for dead, Rosalie." He had pity in his voice.

Tears filled my eyes and I looked down. "I know" I whispered. "He tricked me. I knew he did bad things but I thought I was an exception. He was so sweet to me and acted like he cared about me. But then when I told him I loved him, he snapped. I saw his true colors."

Bruce put his hand on mine and he said "I am so sorry this happened to you. For now on, I will give you the life you deserve with protection."

I turned over and cried myself to sleep.

Over the next week, I healed. Emotionally and physically. Dick and Bruce helped me physically and tried emotionally but I couldn't laugh or smile. Bruce tried to get information about the Joker. All I knew was where he lived and I lied saying he always blindfolded me. Bruce was getting frustrated but Dick kept him off my back.

I kept asking if the Joker was looking for me and they kept telling me 'no'. That broke my heart more. Not only was I an object to him, I wasn't even an important one. One particular day, Bruce was fed up with my question and lack of providing answers. So he decided to hurt me.

"Did he ever tell you about Harley?" He snapped. I shook my head and he continued. "She was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the Joker. They fell madly in love with each other and she broke him out of there. He tortured her and she still loved him. Dropped her in the same vat of acid at ACE Chemicals that he fell into and made him into the psychopath he is today. They started a partnership of crime. He beat her so bad and abused her so much that she couldn't take it anymore. She snuck away and never returned for him."

Is that what he was planning with me? Turn me into a sidekick for him and then break me? It hurt to think of him loving another woman. I started feeling sick and nauseous. "Can I please get away from Gotham?" I asked in a soft voice.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Rosalie's POV

I had moved to Bludhaven with Dick a month ago. We are roommates, well more like he babysits me. I am not allowed out much, and definitely never without him. He is good company but it is very annoying. It's like he is waiting for me to explode at any moment. Bruce reports that the Joker has been quiet, it's like he is better without me. Great. So much for all that 'mine' crap. What pisses me off more is that I miss him. I also feel like I am in a freaking prison again. I can't leave, can't have a phone, there is no TV to watch, and they lock up the computer from me.

'God what is that smell?' I thought to myself. It was awful and making me nauseous. I decide to shower. I relax in the shower and try to refrain from memories of sharing a shower with a certain someone. I exit the bathroom not watching where I am going and bump into Dick. I slip and he comes down with me. He catches himself before crushing me but he hovers and stairs at my lips hungrily. Finally his lips meld into mine. It's a good kiss, really good and I even respond, but there are no tingles, no fireworks, or explosions.

I had noticed him staring before. He takes injections so I don;t know his emotions but I could just see it. He always seems sad about keeping me locked up and I have heard him go off on Bruce on numerous occasions.

Being with Dick could be good, I think to myself as his hand wraps around my thigh. I am in nothing but my towel and his body grinds up against mine. It feels so good, but not as good as Mr. J. Joker doesn't want me though and this man does. This man protected me when Joker gave up.

Do to the moving and grinding my towel falls away and Dick pulls back and looks at me like it's Christmas. That is until he sees the uncertainty in my eyes. He then pulls the towel back and tucks it in, helping me back up

"Sor-"

"Sor-"

We both try apologizing at the same time and laugh.

"I'm sorry, I am just still healing." I tell him. I don't think I could fully ever emotionally heal, but if this was going somewhere, I don't want to feel like I am betraying Mr. J.

"No, no, don't be sorry. That all happened really fast. But how bout this; Bruce is having a ball in a two weeks. Can that be our first date?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, that sounds perfect." I reply with a small smile.

A week passes. That smell seems to not leave the apartment and I have thrown up a couple times due to it. I'm not eating well and I feel like I have the flu. Dick is getting worried since I haven't left my room much, he tries to get me to eat but I can't. I need to shower. I smell disgusting.

I stand to get up and feel dizzy. I try walking but notice everything going dark. I try to yell for Dick but can't get the words out. I feel my head hit the floor but I am too tired to care.

I wake up in a hospital bed. It's like deja vu with Dick holding my hand, except we are in an actual hospital and not the bat cave. I feel better than I have all week, sleepy, but stronger and actually hungry.

"Hey there, you gave me quite a scare. I came in to get you for dinner and you were on the floor. I got you here as soon as possible. They ran some tests but won't tell me anything." Dick looked frustrated and it must have been a long day. I must have been out for a few hours. It was around lunch when I fainted, but I decide not to let him know.

"I actually feel much better than I have all week. I am even hungry. " Dick looks surprised knowing that I have been denying all food. Before he can respond, a doctor comes in.

"Hello Ms. Blake. I am Dr. Knightly. How are you feeling?" She asks. She is an older woman with blond hair and kind eyes.

"Much better, thank you." I reply sincerely.

"You're welcome. I have your results. Are you two together?" She motions between Dick and I.

"Yes" He says. At the same time I say "No". Causing an awkward silence.

The doctor breaks it by asking him to leave the room. He leaves looking upset and I rejoice at being left for once. The doctor comes to sit by me and asks "When was your last period?" I think back, well I was with Mr. J.

"Um about two months ago?" I have irregular ones though and have gone a year without them before.

"Well it's not just irregularity. You are pregnant." That was absolutely the last thing I expected. She's joking. This is one big joke.

"That is impossible." I whisper.

"Well did you have sex two months ago?" She asked almost condescendingly.

"Yes, but I was told I was unable to have anymore kids." My voice cracks and my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh you have a child already?" She asked.

"No, the baby died at 8 weeks when I was in an accident. Damaged was caused to my uterus and I was told that kids would not be in my future." I am still in shock.

"How long ago was that? Maybe some of it healed?" She seemed to be confused too and made a note on a chart.

"I was 16, so 9 years ago." Not all the ECT in the world could let me forget that moment. The man I loved leaving me hurt, but losing the baby killed something inside me.

"Okay I am going to run some tests and make sure everything is alright, but it sounds like you may be 8-10 weeks along. Should I go tell the father?" She asked seeing that I wasn't in a great state.

"No! He's not the father. Please don't tell him." I begged.

"Okay hun, I will make sure he stays out there, is there anything I can get you?" She looked worried and concerned.

"Can I use a phone?" I asked. I had to tell him, had to get a hold of him.

"Of course, it's on the wall. I will make sure the young man stays out by saying you are prepping for an examine." She stated. I was so thankful for her help. She walked out and I ran to the phone.

I dialed his number and it rang, over and over and when to voicemail. Shit. I can't leave it on a voicemail, so he could what? Call the hospital back and harass them. Wait! I will call Johnny. Thank god, Mr. J made me memorize his number.

 _Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" He answered.

"Johnny, it Rosalie. I need to speak to Mr. J, I don't have much time." I rushed knowing Dick would come in soon.

"Holy shit, Rosie, are you alright? Where are you?" He asked worriedly. Well at least someone had been worried. I could hear him shuffling.

"Nightwing and Batman have kept me under watch. I wouldn't have bothered you guys if it wasn't important. I know he hasn't been looking for me and doesn't want me but he needs to know everything before making that decision." Come on Johnny, get to him. I need to tell him.

"What do you mean he hasn't been looking for you? We have been going nuts-Here he is." He quickly gave Mr. J the phone and I could hear him tell him who it was. I was expecting him to hang up.

"Rosalie! Where are you? I am on my way. Are you okay? Why are you calling from a hospital-" I could hear the men supply the information in the background "in Bludhaven?! Are you hurt? Did those bastards do anything to you?" He sounded frantic and worried which made me confused. My chest had a pang from hearing his voice.

"Look I know we were over with and that you don't want me anymore but you need to know." The door starts to open and Dick looks at me. My eyes wide with shock and I quickly finish "I'm 8 weeks pregnant". Dick grabs the phone and slams it on the receiver. His eyes wide with hurt and shock.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Joker's POV

I AM GOING INSANE.

Well more insane than usual. I have been tearing this city apart looking for her and she is nowhere. I have had several confrontations with Batman and the bastard just smirks at me when I insist on him telling me where she is. I think he even had his little butler buddy leave the country because we can't find him either.

I need her. I miss her small hands rubbing me and comforting me when I have a nightmare. I miss the feel of her small body next to mine. I miss her laugh filling the mansion. Her smell is disappearing and I can't take it. My chest aches. I'm hardly sleeping and rarely eating.

It started as a joke. I was going to make her fall for me, use her and then hurt her. The joke is on me, because I can't live without her. She was the one that calmed me down and made me happy. Harley never had a hold like this on me. I didn't even think I was capable of feelings like this.

Before my little acid bath, I had a wife that I loved but I can't remember much more than that. When I was reborn, such feeling shouldn't be possible. I need to get her back and then I will lock her up and keep her safe.

I hear Frost coming down the hall quickly and sounds like he is talking to someone and sounds frantic. I stand up worried, Frost doesn't get frantic so something must be wrong. "What do you mean he hasn't been looking for you? We have been going nuts-Here he is." I look at him questionly, and he adds "Its her."

My heart stops. He hands me the phone and whips open the laptop on the table, I assume to track her down. "Rosalie! Where are you? I am on my way. Are you okay? Why are you calling from a hospital-" I need her now.

Frost supplies "Mercy Hospital in Bludhaven."

I continue "in Bludhaven?! Are you hurt? Did those bastards do anything to you?" I start to get angry and grab my keys and make my way to the car.

"Look I know we were over with and that you don't want me anymore but you need to know." She sounds so sad and scared. What does she mean I don't want her, doesn't she know I have been tearing this city apart just to find her? Then she adds the last thing I expected to hear. "I'm 8 weeks pregnant". The phone slams off.

What? No. Its a joke. I walk back inside and in shock.

Frost is urgent and asks "What do we do boss?" I don't know. My mind is blank. I need to find out if she really that far along because if she is, that means...it's mine. I have been fooled once before.

"Um, go get her file from the hospital and bring it here." Thankfully Frost just goes and asks no questions, taking the men with him and I am alone. I need a drink.

I go and grab the bottle of scotch from my desk drawer and drink straight from the bottle. I can't be a dad. I would be terrible. She would be a good mom though. My heart aches and I can picture it. She is pregnant and happy, smiling. Then she is holding a baby and rocking it to sleep. But then she is crying and bloody, the life is going from her eyes, next to her is a small little boy with my eyes. He is crying for his mommy. Then he starts yelling at me.

"You hurt mommy! She won't wake up. Daddy why did you kill mommy?" I start laughing at him and I am jolted from my thoughts.

Frost is back already. "Boss, you are going to want to read this."

I grab the file he brought. It was hers, this confirmed if it was my child or not. Did I want to know? I should end everything here. Cut her out of my life and forget she ever happened. That thought hurt. To never see her again, to touch her again, to hear her again, life would be hell. But if I open this, there is no going back. Either I will want to kill her for it not being mine, but I know it's mine, she is not the deceitful one, she wouldn't lie to me. If I open this, I will have to protect yet another life, they may as well have huge targets on their backs, but I will make sure they want for nothing, need for nothing because they would have made my life fulfilled in more ways than I could ever imagine.

I take a deep chug of scotch and open the file.

She was actually 10 weeks pregnant. So it was mine. She was with me then. I read further and two things shocked me. She was pregnant before, when she was sixteen, father unknown but I can take a guess at who it was. She was in an accident and lost it early on. She thought she was unable to have kids due to damage...now she is having two.

We were having twins.

"Frost, who all read this?" I ask, I need to start protecting them now.

"Just me Boss. I assume we need to get her home ASAP." Frost was already thinking of a plan. I knew I kept him around for a reason.

"Keep it that way. No one can know. I am afraid Batman and Dickwing will already know and I assume they will try to terminate the pregnancy." She just can't seem to stay out of danger.

"Wayne is holding a ball in a week. Let's hope she will be there, if not hopefully someone Batman is close to will be there and we can grab collateral." Frost went into more detail about infiltrating the ball. I agreed and nodded. I had him start preparing everything we needed. It was a good plan. Let's just hope a week isn't too long. I was left alone in the office again.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm coming for you."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Rosalie's POV

It has been a week since I found out that I am pregnant with twins. The doctor saw no damage to my uterus, it confused me but I just assumed it had something to do with all the testing and such the scientist did. It wasn't the first time I healed fast.

Dick was furious with me. We had to leave Bludhaven since we knew they would come for me there. Lo and behold, Dick informed me that the hospital had been attacked by Joker's men. We came back to Wayne manor and Dick had just told Bruce that we received word that Joker was on our tail, the attack further supported the mistruth.

I am thankful that Dick has not said anything about the pregnancy, but I feel like I am walking on eggshells, just waiting for him to say something to Bruce. I just avoid them both for the most part. I lay in bed mostly thinking about Mr. J. I smile knowing that he really has been looking for me. It makes me angry that Dick and Bruce have been lying to me. I wonder if he has been looking for me since he found out that I am pregnant. Maybe he doesn't want me, maybe he doesn't want to be a dad.

I have decided this is going to happen. I am going to find a way out of here soon and get myself established. I will raise these babies on my own if I have to. I just hope that their dad comes around. Before I told him about my feelings, he was sweet, caring, thoughtful, and protective. That Mr. J would make one hell of a father.

There is a knock on my door. "Come in" I sing. It's Dick and he has a garment bag and a shoe box.

"Hey, I got you something to wear tonight. Since you are on lockdown." He jokes.

"I'm always on lockdown, Dick. I signed away my freedom years ago." I said trying to joke but it came out sad.

"I really wish you would tell me why you need protection so badly. We could help better. I mean you aren't scared of one of the worst villains, hell you are in love with him!" He said agitatedly. "So how bad is this thing that can scare even you and have you running and hiding?"

"Pretty fucking bad." I said finally. I want this conversation over with. I am still angry at Dick for lying to me.

"Well I will come by at 7 to pick you up, make sure to get pretty for me." he winks and runs out before I can reply. He seriously thinks he is going to be my date still?! He lied to me! And I am pregnant with his enemy's children. What an idiot.

I do end up trying to look somewhat decent. My hair is loosely up and curly tendrils are falling down. My gown is form fitting and flows to the ground, training behind me slightly. Its emerald with a sweetheart top and a silver band that goes under my bust and around my neck. The back of it is very low stopping right before my ass. My makeup is dark as usual. Dark smoky eyeshadow, thick liner that I winged out, and a dark red/maroon lipstick.

As I am fastening my strappy silver shoes, Dick comes in since my door is open. "My lady." He bows. His jaw drops when I finally stand.

"You do know I am not your date right?" I ask with an attitude. He sighs and rubs his hand through his dark hair.

"Yes, I figured that would be the case since now you are carrying the clown spawns." He says bitterly. I am about to go off on him when he says "Bruce has made me your personal bodyguard tonight. He is afraid the Joker may try something…"

There is only one reason why he would think that "You didn't, please say you didn't tell him." I start to get desperate. I start planning and calculating. I am going to have to get away from Dick tonight and escape. Because if Bruce know then…"How long till he has the doctor come and terminate it?" My eyes tear up for affect.

He looks down ashamed "tomorrow" he says. "I had to Rose, he is a danger to you."

"Well you are crazy to think me and you will ever have a chance after this you piece of shit." I'm livid and ready to tear into him. But he just nods, wraps my arm into his and escorts me to the party.

It's beautiful and everything is gold and black. Dick keeps asking me to dance and after denying him a few times, I finally say yes. When better to scope the exits than when he's distracted waltzing.

We dance but are interrupted before the first dance is over. Someone asked to cut in. Dick was hesitant but walked away. I'm not paying attention, I'm frustrated because I can't see the exits well because this man is taller than Dick.

"Looking for someone." He asks.

"Yeah, sure" I nod looking to the right.

"Oh are you taken then?" He sounds kind of jealous making me smirk and I almost look at him till he twirls me and I see an exit in view.

"You could say that." I stay vague.

"Oh is it that handsome fellow that still won't take his eyes off you? Or is it that insane clown that is helplessly in love with you." That had my attention.

I stare at the man. It can't be. Its Mr. J disguised. His hair was dark, his skin tone peach, no tattoos in sight, lips were normal tone and then there were eyebrows. But those blue eyes have stayed with me since the day he saved me and I could never forget them.

"At a loss for words baby girl?" He smiled.

"My hero." I whispered.

"Ready to ditch this place doll?" He asks mischievously. He wrapped his arms around me and an explosion occurred at the front door. Men in various masks came in and started shooting. Mr. J and I took off to the side door only to be stopped by Dick.

"Don't do this Rose. This isn't you, you are a good person, you are caring, sweet, and gentle. The complete opposite of the clown bastard. He will hurt you just like he did the girl before you. Please, stay, for me." Dick pleaded with me. He obviously did not pick up on the fact that the 'clown bastard' was holding my hand. Probably assuming that he was a henchman of his. "He can't even bother to get you himself and sends his men!" He adds confirming my suspicions.

Mr. J growls and pulls out his gun. I step forward before he can do anything to give himself away. "Dick, we are never going to happen. I am in love with the Joker. I am not a sweet and innocent girl, I have killed even before I have heard of him. I know the dark and evil places better than most, I was raised in it." My voice starts to get low and I feel the purple energy tickling my feet. Mr. J grips my hand harder wanting to get me out. "But he has brought me back from the darkness, I can feel the light again. I have something worth fighting for and something to live for."  
"What is going on Rose? What is happening to you?" Dick starts to worry.

"Stay out of my fucking way!" I yelled sending the energy forward and tossing him to the air. His head hit against the wall and he collapsed. I felt guilty but exhilarated at the same time. Mr. J was quick and lifted me bridal style and carried me to an average looking car. I look at him questioningly.

"We need to blend. Tonight wasn't about putting on a show, it was about getting you and our babies out safely." My heart flutters when he mentions our children.

As he got me in the car and buckled me, I asked "How did you know there was two?"

He closes my door and rushes to his and gets in, starting to take off before telling me "I had my men steal your file from the hospital." Mr. J is just so high handed. Wait-that means he may know about...He notices my face.

"Yeah, I know you were pregnant before. Why didn't you tell me?" I thought he would be mad and expected a fight when this day came but he just looked hurt.

"Honestly?" I asks and he nods. "I was scared. You aren't the easiest to talk to sometimes. Plus it is so hard to talk about. My heart breaks everytime I do."

"Baby, I am sorry." We are at the mansion now and I feel relieved and safe. We are still in the car parked in the garage. "I love you, I am an idiot because it took losing you to realize that I can't be without you. I am an asshole for hurting you like I did. I don't expect you to trust me or to forgive me. I don't promise that I will be perfect or that I will never hurt you again."

He then gets out of the car and rushes to my side, opening the door and turning me so I am facing him with him crouching down so we are level. He grabs my small hands in his big ones, making me feel so tiny. He stares at our joined hands and continues. "But I will try my hardest every day to be the best man for you and the best father to our children. I am not good nor will I ever will be. I will do bad things to provide for you, I will do terrible things to ensure your protection. But I will love you more fiercely than any man has loved a woman before."

He finally looks into my eyes and wipes the tears streaming down my face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I could tell it took everything for him to say it. He is not perfect but he is perfect for me. "So will you stay with me?" He asks hopeful.

I throw myself at him kissing him roughly and nearly knocking him down. He picks me up and carries me to our bedroom. I don't even realize it until I am gently placed on the bed, I was too focused on his lips on mine. I have missed this so much. Being melded like this with him, makes me realize how bad it was without him. He is slowly filling the hole that was created from being apart.

He is kissing me all over my face sweetly "You are never allowed out of my sight again. No one will ever take you from me, baby. I will lock you in this room and tie you to the bed if I have to." I could tell he was only half joking.

"Well I have no problem remaining close, but please don't imprison me like everyone else. As for tying me up to the bed? I have absolutely no objections to that." I grinned mischievously at him.

"We will find a compromise but please be understanding if I am a bit strict." He said and I fake pouted.

"Of course I understand. If it was just my life that I was responsible for, I would fight you on this. I know the dangers out there and I now have two little lives dependent on me." I told him and he looked relieved, probably thinking I would put up more of a fight.

"You have three lives that need you to live. My life is nothing without you baby girl." He said kissing my neck. I knew he meant to be sweet but I sat up.

"No! You can't think like that. You will be a dad in several months. If something happens to me, you must stay strong for our children. Please promise you will do this?" I was desperate. Without us, they had no one. I don't want them at the mercy of my family or our enemies.

Mr. J looked upset at where this conversation was going and I could tell he wanted to argue with me but he hung his head down. "Okay, fine. I promise." I fell back on the bed relieved. He changed the subject to get our minds off it. "As for tying you up, you will have to wait 6-7 months."

"What?! There is no way we are going without sex this whole pregnancy. Haven't you ever heard of pregnancy hormones?" There is no way he would torture me like that. The Joker can be cruel, but not this cruel…

"Ha ha ha! No, I will make love to you GENTLY as much as you need, but nothing rough until our little monsters are out of you." He started proving just how gentle he could be.

We made up for the lost time of being apart, making love instead of just sex for the first time. Nothing in this world could compare.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Joker's POV

She is so beautiful when she sleeps. Like a princess and it's not even natural. She doesn't snore, she doesn't drool, she just lays there peacefully and relaxed. I thought back to last night and felt a mix of happiness and worry. She is all mine and loves me, only me. But she will never NOT be in danger.

I sit up and sit on the edge of the bed with my hands through my hair. I need to start planning and plotting. This responsibility is foreign to me. Yeah, I lead men and direct them but they are replaceable. Rosie is not, there is only one of her. This uncertainty of what will happen leaves me edgy. I stand up and start pacing. It is still dark out so I stand by the window and look out.

If I was a better person, I would pack everything up and get me and her the hell out of here, far from Gotham. I would stop a life of crime and live off what money I have already built up, maybe start a business like a club. I laugh at the thought. I would be miserable, I wouldn't be able to refrain. This is who I am. I wonder how Rosie gave it all up? Especially being raised in it.

She is such a mystery to me. Typically she is good about telling me about her past, but I can tell she purposely leaves things out. I wish she would trust me, but I can see why. I left her hurt and broken in the middle of the road after rejecting her and breaking her heart.

I sigh realizing I am not being fair already. I told her I would try and here I am getting frustrated by her for not opening up more to me and I haven't told her anything about my past. She deserves to know, to know the man she is with. She may hate me and hate me even more when I won't let her go. Whoever said that if you love someone, you let them go is a fucking idiot.

I stay there watching the sunrise. I resolve to tell her some about me tonight, not all, but some. I hear her little yawn behind me and smile. I decide to rush over to her and tickle her sides. Her laugh is musical and she is kicking and thrashing, begging for mercy. "Honey, please stop!" She begs.

"Fine, I will show mercy just this once" I give a few more squeezes and then giver her a light kiss on the lips. "How will this tiny body hold two little jokers?" I tease rubbing my hands up and down her torso causing her to moan lightly and close her eyes.

"No idea, I am almost afraid I will topple over. That I will probably get wider than I am tall." She jokes causing me to laugh.

"I guess I should make sure you never leave this bed." I grin wickedly at her insinuating naughty things.

"Hm I could be convinced of that." She smiles and I kiss her again lingering longer this time before pulling away. She pouts causing me to chuckle. She thinks for a second and lights up and bounces excitedly looking like she has an idea. "Since I still am mobile, I am going to take advantage of it! I am going to make you dinner tonight."

I am apprehensive. She told me before that she loves to cook but she hasn't cooked before. I was busy last time she baked. She had made purple and green cupcakes. My men devoured theirs but didn't say anything. Maybe they were just scared, I could get mad if the over complimented what was mine, or I could get mad if they hurt her feelings. My cupcake was never touched and neglected till it was no longer edible and I pitched it. I frown remembering how I used to brush her off.

She took the frown as a response to her idea though. "Nevermind, its a stupid idea." She looked so dejected.

"Oh baby girl, I wasn't frowning at that. I had just remembered something is all. I would love for you to make Daddy dinner." Her eyes went from happiness to smouldering in no time and next thing I know she is on top of me, straddling me, kissing me deep, and grinding her hips into mine. Still naked from last night.

Never once has she been on top. I have not allowed a woman to do this to me since before...well, before I became the Joker. I was about to flip her back onto her back but I pulled back and saw how beautiful she was. Her breasts were looking fuller and more perky, her lips were red and swollen from our kisses, her hair was sexy and wild framing her face, and her eyes were bright filled with lust and love.

I decided to compromise. I grabbed her curvy round ass and lifted her so I could adjust myself so I was sitting up. I lowered her onto my hard length and wrapped her legs around me. She tried moving up and down, being the one in control but I wouldn't let her. I stayed in control lifting her up and down. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and our bare chests touching. I buried my face into her neck making sure to stay in control and not go rough on her. She threw her head and moaned loudly as she came.

I wanted to pull her hair back roughly, I wanted to fuck her hard, wanted to did my fingers in her hips, to bite her and mark her everywhere reaffirming she was mine. I was taking longer to come since I was focused on restraining myself. She then leaned into my ear and licked the lobe sending shivers through my body and saying in her sexy and low voice "I can't wait till you fuck me hard again, Daddy."

That did me in and I lost some control. I had us up and her against a wall in no time with her legs wrapped around me, my hips pinning her and supporting her while one hand was kneading a tit and the other keeping both wrists pinned above her head. She came again in no time and I came with her this time. I slowly let her down as it dawned on me. I lost control.

I couldn't look at her. I quickly got dressed. She seemed to notice something was wrong. "Honey, what's wrong?" She sounded worried and unsure.

I laughed darkly causing her worry to increase. "'What's wrong?'?! 'What's wrong?'?!" I mocked causing her to have a hurt expression, but I didn't stop. "What's wrong is that I lost control. I could have hurt you, I WANTED to hurt you! Look at you!" She looked confused, so I grabbed her wrist and she gasped in pain, now noticing the bruises I caused.

"Mr. J, these don't bother me, it felt good being rough with you. It made me feel wild and free. I could let everything loose and not have to worry. I know you would never actually hurt me. I trust you with my life, J." I ignored the lightness in my chest from her calling me just 'J' for the first time. I loved the nickname but now was not the time.

"You have two very fragile things living inside of you and if I was the cause of us losing them just because I couldn't control myself, I would never forgive myself and nor would you." I said but suddenly, she started crying and hyperventilating. She was about to fall to her knees when I grabbed her and sat on the bed putting her on my lap. She tried fighting to get out but couldn't talk due to her rapid and uncontrollable hyperventilating. The color in her face was gone and I get Johnny on the phone. She is shaking her head 'no' but I continue.

I have a sheet wrapped around her just before Johnny comes in. "Boss I thought the sedative was for you. If we give it to her, it may hurt the babies." He states. Shit. I didn't think of that. Already I am a bad dad. She is shaking her head frantically.

"It's okay baby girl, no sedative, but I need you to calm down." I try rubbing circles on her back knowing that calms her down but its not working. Johnny had taken off but was back with a brown bag, he opened it up and held it to her mouth and nose. His other hand massaging on of hers.

"Try talking to her boss, she just needs to hear your voice." Johnny instructs and I am impressed. I don't like him touching my girl but she is calming down so I follow his advice. I am afraid of what to say not knowing what will trigger it, so I hum the song my mom used to sing to me as a kid. After a few minutes, she is only trembling a little, her color coming back and her breathing normal, a few tears escape but she isn't sobbing.

"Thank you Johnny" I tell him. He looks at me surprised. I don't think I have ever thanked him before, but he just fixed my girl, my whole world.

"No need to thank, my little sister used to get panic attacks all the time. She couldn't stand the medication making her a zombie, so it was up to me to calm her down." I was surprised at what he revealed. My men don't reveal their personal lives out of fear I will hurt their loved ones.

"Th-Thank you Frost, I re-really appreciate it." My girl said shakily. Johnny nodded and took off. "I'm so-sorry, J. I didn't mean to react like that." She told me with watery eyes.

"Baby, what happened? Obviously it was what I said but why?" I kept my tone as gentle as possible but I could feel dread for what she was about to tell me.

"I couldn't remember exactly why I lost my first baby due to the ECT. I knew there was an accident that damaged me, but when you said that, it all came flooding back." She started crying harder and so I held her close. What have I done?


	20. Chapter Twenty

Rosalie's POV

I wish I could go back to forgetting. ECT was always the worst torture I have gone through. The pain is one thing, but the memory loss is the real torture. Everything could be fine for months, maybe even years. Then memories come back, one snippet at a time. Good or bad, they blindside you. This memory was one of my worsts.

Mr. J just held me not expecting me to elaborate and looking nervous that I would break down again. He just held and rubbed me. I am so incredibly thankful for this man and the gentle moments he bestows on me. I want to tell him, but it would break his gentleness. He will get angry and throw things probably for a few hours. Like a coward, I enjoyed the comfort and gentleness for a few moments.

Finally I started to tell him, but I couldn't look at him. I just looked down on my lap, his arms still enclosing me tightly to him. "Here is the full story; Once upon a time, there was this girl who loved this man. He was older than her and married. She could tell he did not really love his wife. One day, his wife betrayed him and he told the girl he loved her. The girl's dream was finally coming true. They shared a night of passion. The man promised a future and happiness together and the girl could not have been more happier."

I was frustrated that I could not put a name or face to him and my anger was in my tone as I continued. "He left her and never came back. Thoroughly breaking her heart. About a month later, she found out she was carrying his child. Unfortunately, her dark and twisted family found out when she was 8 weeks along. They bribed her to get rid of the child, they threatened her, and finally they gave up. They surprisingly let her go alone to a doctor's appointment which is strange since the NEVER let her be alone." My anger was rising and my tone was sharp. Mr. J had become unusually still.

I switched the pretense since I was becoming lost in the story and unable to distance myself. "I was attacked by surprise. He drugged me, knocking me out. I woke up and was tied up in a dark shed and naked. He raped me, over and over for three days. The first day was just rape. The second was rape and cutting me with his knife. He left my face alone saying he wanted to keep it pretty. The third day is where he stabbed me in my lower abdomen, over and over. The doctors told me it was thirteen deep stab wounds." I could tell J was trying to stay calm and having a hard time, anger was radiating off him and he was shaking. His grip on me would have been uncomfortable if I could feel anything.

"As I was about to bleed out, my brothers arrived. One shot the guy several times, the other untied me. They rushed me to the hospital. My family acted all concerned, even pretended to mourn for the baby I had lost somewhere during the three days, They only seemed genuinely mad when they saw I had been mutilated and my body was no longer 'perfect'. Even more mad when they found out the bastard prevented me from having children in the future. My grandfather was the only one who seemed genuine about the whole thing. I suspect my mother was the mastermind behind it and kept my grandfather out of the loop." Just remembering what they did made me ill. Mr. J sat me gently on the bed and started pacing.

I continued. "They underestimated how smart I was. My grandfather figured it out too and he never looked at me the same. Always a look of pity or maybe regret? Anyways, I plotted. I became the fucking best. Everything my family wanted and more. I took the cue to leave like I told you when they started planning an arranged marriage. You know the rest from there."

Mr. J paced for awhile before he talked "Did the scientist heal all the scars?" his voice sounded hoarse and brittle. I could see his control slipping so I reached out for his hand and rubbed circles on it with my thumb.

"Kind of, they created the purple energy power. When It was first activated, I caused a big explosion killing three scientist. I woke up and my skin was all healed. Apparently it healed the damage done of the inside too." I smiled at the last part.

He was about to lose his shit and I could see it. "I have some work to do today but do you want to have dinner by 8?" His response surprised me. I was happy he wasn't flipping shit but I was kind of hurt, I poured my heart out and I don't even get a reaction. He saw the hurt on my face and quickly turned and walked out, not even waiting for my answer.

I laid on the bed and cried for awhile. I cried for the baby I lost, for the painfully returned bad memory, for my family's rejection, for the Joker's cold response, and for these god damn hormones. I felt around for people. The higher ranked and more trusted henchmen were provided with injections so I couldn't feel them. I could feel the lower ranked ones in J's conference room along with him.

I went to the kitchen and made sure I had everything I needed for tonight's dinner and I prepared it all so that all I had to do was throw it in the oven later. With that done, I decided to relax for the day. I took a long bath, wore yoga shorts and a sweatshirt and watched movies. Mr. J never came to check on me like he does most days he works at home and that made me sad, he is in the house and yet stays away from me. I cried a bit more until it was time to finish dinner and I went down and prepped it all.

He didn't come to dinner. I thought about marching to his office and giving him a piece of my mind. I was furious. What the hell did I do to him? I opened up to him and this is how he treats me. I needed fresh air. I went outside and breathed in the crisp night air.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Joker's POV

I will destroy the Vassalio mafia. They were supposed to be her fucking family and they have hurt her, instilled a fear in her, and ripped her of her freedom. I wonder what she was like before that asshole broke her heart. SHe has been broken and beat so much and yet so vibrant with life, I bet she was absolutely blinding back then.

She looked so hurt when I left but I was just blinded with rage and had to leave before she got caught in the crossfire. Luckily, the boys had brought in someone trying to steal money from me and I tortured him for hours. I felt better. I started plotting how we were going to eliminate the Vassalio threat. I made it sound like it was to acquire their wealth in order to convince the men but my sole motivation was vengeance for my girl. I told them that this mission was confidential. I don't want her to know. She would worry. She sees her family as this all power entity, but she has never seen all I was capable of.

Right before I was about to join her for dinner, one of my men came in with information on a Vassalio member here in Gotham. His name is Richard Russo and seems he has been here since I first found Rosalie. That is no coincidence, Wayne had photos up and around looking for the 'missing' girl. He has a team of 12 men also with him and he is too close for comfort. We started planning for an attack tomorrow night. It was 10PM when I finally exited the office. Why didn't she come and get me for dinner? Was she still upset with me?

My heart clenches when I see what she has made for dinner...lasagna, my favorite. I take a bite and although it is cold now, it is delicious. Probably the best I ever had. Damn it, now I definitely have to find a way for her to forgive me. Wait! The necklace, I will give that to her. I go to my office and pull it out of the drawer. Then I head to the bedroom assuming she would be there.

"Baby, I'm so sor-" I start apologizing right away but she isn't here. Strange. I text her as I start looking around the house 'Baby girl, where are you?'. I've gone through the upstairs and start to the basement, calling her name throughout the house. I start panicking and running, she still hasn't replied to my text and I start calling her phone. I hear it ring from upstairs as I finish checking the basement. Her phone is on the kitchen table but she is nowhere in sight.

She wouldn't leave. She just wouldn't. Did one of my men take her? I will rip them to pieces if the did. Did someone dare come in my house right under my nose and take her? I am getting ready to call Johnny as I go out to the back patio slamming the door, I have the phone to my ear when I hear a soft and quiet moan.

I look to my right and there she is. She is sleeping on one of the patio recliners. I rush over to her making sure she is ok. She looks fine but around her eyes are puffy like she had been crying a lot today. I fall to my knees and rest my head on her, thankful she is okay. I thought I had lost her again. I did something I have rarely done since I became the Joker. I let a few tears fall.

Her skin is cold so I pick her up and take her to the living room. I make a bed out of blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. I lay her down and she stirs for a second. I run upstair to change and where just sweatpants (making sure to pocket the necklace still) and come down to see her stretching her arms out while lying down. When she sees me a hurt look crosses her face. Oh no. She does not get to play hurt after what she put me through.

She gets angry when she sees my angry face and is about to say something. I quickly cover her mouth with my hand. "Hush. You have no idea what you put me through! I came out of my office feeling like an ass for missing dinner. I couldn't find you, baby." I start to soften and so did she. "I looked everywhere and was panicking. So many bad scenarios played in my head. I ran outside to call Johnny and I finally found you." My eyes started watering thinking about it again but I avoided her gaze.

"Honey, J, look at me." She was trying to get my attention. I blinked away the tears before finally looking at her. Her eyes were watery and just got worse when she took in my hurt expression. "I am okay. I'm here. I was just outside. I was upset with you and needed some air. I wanted to tear you a new asshole, I was so mad. So I went to calm down and I fell asleep. I love you and I am so incredibly sorry for scaring you."

How can she make my anger fade away? If this was Harley, she would have been beaten black and blue. I should punish her, maybe make her feel the pain she caused me. I just can't bring myself to do it. It looks like I have upsetted her enough for the day. I sigh.

"I have been waiting to give this to you at the right moment. I got it right before my men attacked you when I was out of town. I have been wanting to give it to you for awhile." I pulled out the box and presented it to her.

She gasped and whispered "It's so beautiful!" I motioned for her to turn and she did while lifting her hair. I clasped it around her neck and while I was there, kissed the back of her neck.

I took a deep breath and told her "There are two special things about the necklace. One, it has a tracking device, so if anyone were to take you, I could find you. Secondly, my mother had one similar to it."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Rosalie's POV

I sat in shock and awe. The necklace was beautiful and thoughtful, but more importantly, he was opening up to me. I was afraid to move in case it would scare him from continuing. He looked like he was in physical pain and I almost didn't want him to go on, but he did.

"I don't remember much from my life before I became this, but I will sum up what I do know. I grew up with an abusive father who killed my mother while I watched. He was a drunk and during one of his drinking rampages, he beat her till she died. I grew up poor and always trying to make ends meet. My mother's version of this necklace was not quite as expensive, but it was special and had been passed down three generations. She always told me that the girl I would marry would get the necklace." I couldn't control my heart racing when he told me this and luckily he did not notice or I would have been embarrassed. "My father pawned hers after she died so he could get boozes." My heart ached and I reached for his hand. I don't care if he continued or not, I just wanted to give him comfort.

"I was married and we were still poor. I had to take on risky jobs in order to make money to support us. Especially since she was pregnant. She died while pregnant in a fire that happened in our apartment. I stopped caring and took even riskier jobs. I went on a heist that went wrong. Batman had swooped in and wanted to stop us. We ran. We just happened to be at ACE Chemical plant. While running from Batman, I fell into a vat of acid. My skin burned and when I came out, my memory was weak and I could not stop laughing." I felt a stab of jealousy before feeling sadness. I didn't look at this man with pity, but with understanding. I knew what it felt like.

"So I start a life a crime and become quite popular. I start creating an empire, but then I get thrown into Arkham Asylum. I meet a young Psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel. She was the epitome of normal, smart, sexy, and completely sane...till she met me." I don't know if I want to hear him go on. I really am starting to feel sick hearing about other women. I listen though because he is finally opening up to me and that's the most important thing. Much more important than my petty jealousy.

"She fell madly in love with me. I did not love her at first. I put her through hell and yet she still wanted me. She even fell into a vat of acid for me. She became just like me. She became Harley Quinn" Ignore the pain Rosie, just ignore it. "We were together for two years. I was abusive. She would screw up in the tiniest of ways and I would beat her to a pulp. Love quickly turned into annoyance and I started distancing myself. In response, she became clingy trying so hard to hang on."

"She decided to try and make me jealous and I caught her with one of my henchmen. I can't remember what happened but I came to and saw the man dead and Harley nearly was. I left her there and handled business out of town for a few days. I came back and she was gone." He has no emotion in his voice and I don't know how to feel. I'm jealous, I feel sorry for her, feel sorry for him, I am just a jumble, so I stay silent.

"I didn't look for her. Maybe I should have, my possessiveness told me to but I knew how it would end if I found her. We would be in the same cycle of love and hate and she would end up dead. It was the only time I felt guilty for what I did to her, so I let her live." He finishes his story and waits for my response. So much is going through my head.

I decide jealousy would be the safest emotion to side with. He wouldn't want me feeling sorry for him or her. "Do you want me to jump into a vat of acid for you?" I ask quietly.

He looked shocked and quickly replied "No! Never. Please do not ever do something that stupid." He looked fearful.

"I hadn't planned on it, I just wanted to know if you wanted it or if you wanted me to be more like you." I reply. Sure, I might just do about anything for him but not when I have two more lives counting on me.

"I love you for exactly who you are and have no desire to change you. Fuck, you are crazy enough without the acid, you would be such a handful." He winks at his joke earning a shove on his shoulder from me. "No baby, not only that but when you go into the acid, there is a high probability that you won't make it. I won't let you anywhere near that place."

I absolutely adored when he got protective with me. It was sexy and it made my heart flutter. So I showed him how much he meant to me, how much it meant that he confided in me, and how much it meant that he loved me back.

I was only wearing my necklace when I woke up in the morning. I took in my surroundings and realized we fell asleep in the fireplace. Mr. J was asleep next to me, a rare thing for me to awake before him. I try not to move much so the morning sickness stays away so I slowly turn so I'm facing him, his arms staying around me. I start tracing his tattoos and he moans pleasantly in his sleep. I smile at the reaction that I caused.

I feel so much like a young girl. His love for me has me feeling alive and giddy. Almost like my life before him was all in black and white and now he has colored my life. This is what it must feel like to have love returned. I know one thing is for sure; I will do everything in my power to keep this feeling.

I moved to straddle him and start kissing from his chest and up his neck. He moans in response and I feel hands on my hips. "Mhhm, I should sleep in more if this is going to be my alarm clock." He says huskily.

I smirk and go for his lips. His hands move the side of my face as he deepens the kiss causing me to moan. I hear something causing me to sit straight up and I see a man. I quickly assess his emotions to gauge his intentions and all I feel is overwhelming lust making me sick.

"Oh man, sorry boss." But he does nothing to leave or even look away from me. Mr. J has me wrapped in blankets in no time. He notices my discomfort at the man's feelings and he turns deadly. I see his expression go cold yet manic. Gone is the man I was kissing and in comes the Joker, and at this moment, nothing is sexier. That thought has me confused, I know the intruder will die, he must be one of his low ranking henchmen. Yet all I can think about is the burning jealousy my man is feeling that is causing him to go dark and...sexy.

The Joker starts laughing and that's when the man starts noticing he is treading dangerous waters. "Do you like what you see?" He says and swoops his arms dramatically, putting me on display. I make sure the blankets are tight around me.

The man looks unsure of what to say not wanting to offend and leave with his life. "You have a beautiful woman, Mr. J." He says staring at the floor.

"You want her? Go and get her." Joker says. What? I look at him worried and he laughs at me. The man takes a hesitant step forward and ends up with a bullet in his head. I felt relieved that J wasn't getting rid of me. I start walking upstairs to get some clothes on and he is right behind me.

One we are in the room, his hands are gripping my shoulders tightly most likely leaving bruises. "You. Are. Mine. No one else sees you naked. Just me." He is growling his words sending shivers down my spine...the good kind.

"Only you. I'm yours." I whisper seductively, which seems to surprise him. He recovers quickly and smirks.

"You liked that, huh?" He is getting closer to me, he still is in his dark place. I would embrace this any other time but he regrets it so much when he comes back and sees the damage he has called me.

"I _loved_ it, but honey, come back to me." I put my hand on his cheek and he flinches and looks down. His grip on my shoulders loosen and I am in his arms. He's back. My Mr. J is back. He pulls back but still holds me, his hands gentle on my shoulders. He is looking at me as if I am the most amazing thing in the universe.

"How? How do you do that? It is like my anger melts away and I am filled with calm." I am not sure. I don't think it is anything I do and it is simply what happens when two people are in love but I don't tell him this because even for me, it is far too cheesy. Instead, I just smile and shrug.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Joker's POV

After we get ready for the day, I give her a credit card and a laptop and tell her to go crazy. She looked at me confused so I elaborated. "We need baby stuff times two, baby. Plus you will probably need those pregnant lady clothes. Just get whatever you want love." She immediately started to frantically list everything we needed causing me to laugh.

I kissed her forehead and told her "I won't be home till late tonight or tomorrow morning. Please keep your phone on you. You know where all the guns are throughout the house.I love you." I am about to walk out when I hear her running toward me, I turn and grab her. Her legs go around my waist and she kisses me.

"I love you too. Oh but don't forget, we need to find a doctor quickly. I am supposed to have visits regularly. Plus, you didn't get to hear the heart beats like I did." She makes it sound like the most exciting thing ever and I smile but don't really see the big deal.

"I will have Johnny find someone and we will have one for you this week." I promise to her before exiting. I have to remind myself that she is a woman capable of handling herself. It's hard when I look at her though, she is so tiny and innocent, you would never imagine she could be deadly. When that purple energy occurs, she radiates power and lethality. It is incredibly sexy.

I meet with Johnny and he updates me on business. I inform him on his new task of finding a doctor for Rosie. He and I start preparing for tonight. After assigning some of my men to stay with Rosie (making sure they all know the consequences if they even LOOK at her), the rest of us go to one of my secret warehouses and discuss our game plan for tonight. I am fantasizing about how I will torture to gain information from this Russo. The rest of the men will just be killed on spot.

Once the sun had set we were on our way to the location where the bastard was based. I could see a light on, I had my men go to the other entrances of the building as Johnny and I strutted through the front door. I tried not to hide my surprise when I saw only one man sitting there. It was Russo based on the recon pictures I have seen.

I laughed manically "All alone I see, Mr. Russo." The man was bulky and short with dark hair and tan skin.

"You must be little Rosie's boyfriend. I have heard...interesting things about you, Mr. Joker. May I call you Mr. Joker?" He smirked. I hated this guy instantly. The way he chose my Rosalie's nickname, the way he said it slowly, the way he tried to tease me.

My laugh became darker "Oh boy, you and I are going to have some fun."

"Like how Rosie and I used to have fun? Sorry but you aren't really my type." He laughed but I was angry deep to my core. I was trying not to let it show. I needed information.

"Oh you two knew each other? Funny, she never mentioned you." There. That seemed to upset him.

"She loved me more than she will ever love you!" He yelled. No, this can't be.

"How old are you?" I asked, there is no way. He left her. He left her and a child behind. Why would he come looking for her again.

He smiled at my question satisfied "Thirty-eight." Thirteen years older than her. It was him. My chest hurt. What would she do if she knew he was back? Would she run into his arms? Would she leave me? What about our babies? What would happen?

I need to kill him and kill him now. Fuck interrogating him, fuck letting him live. I raise my gun getting ready to shoot him in his head. He just looks calm making me confused. "Aren't you curious where my men are, Mr. Joker?" Making me hesitate but not ask.

"Boss we have a problem." Johnny interrupts and Russo laughs. "Security has been triggered at the house and I can't reach the men. I tried reaching Rosie but no luck." My eyes shoot to Russo who is laughing hysterically.

"Well, looks like my men have made it to your house. It's time to bring my girl to me." I almost fucking end him for trying to claim she is his. Johnny is quick though and blocking me as he walks and knocks the prick out. My men tie him up and I am rushing to my car as they get him together, but I don't wait. Even my lambo isn't going fast enough. I cuss and hit the steering wheel. I leave the car running in the driveway and rush through the front door that is already ajar.

The scene is horrifying. Blood and carnage everywhere and my girl is nowhere in sight. I scream her name and fall to my knees.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Rosalie's POV

I have been having a fantastic day even though Mr. J was gone. I took a long bubble bath and shopped my heart out. I remember back in the day doing this when my grandfather would give me a credit card to play with. I ordered tons of things, all in a green theme. That way it's gender neutral.

I kinda want to wait till I give birth to find out the gender but I also know that I lack patience, especially when I am excited. Maybe I'll see what Mr. J wants.

I avoid the henchmen as much as possible. Some still make me uncomfortable after what happened and Johnny is the only one I actually trust. I quickly made my dinner and went upstairs. I was watching tv when my day went to shit. I heard the sound of gunshots and men yelling. I grabbed both guns from each of our night stands, quickly making sure each is prepared. J's was, mine wasn't. Figures. I quickly had mine ready and tiptoed to the hallway. If I could get to the back guest room across the upstairs, I could climb on the rose lattice and be in the backyard. My gun has a silencer so I make sure to have that one ready. I see a man I don't recognize coming out of a room, he's about to yell when my bullet hits between his eyes. I run into a few more men and they all end the same way. I don't hear anymore gun shots not anyone's voice I recognize calling for me.

Mr. J's men must all be dead. The unknown ones probably looking for me. I must be really conceded or kidnapped frequently to assume it's me they want but fuck it, I rather err on the side of caution. The door is locked when I get to it. Fuck. I'm low on ammo too. I make my way downstairs. I decide. This is my fucking house and they invaded it, they will pay so I make my way to the shooting range.

Unfortunately, I am grabbed and yanked back. I hit the man and he pulls a knife on me. I quickly counter his attacks and end up with the knife, cutting his throat.

Our fight drew attention though and seven men surround me with guns pointed. I panic fearing for my life and my babies. Faster than ever, the purple energy is out of me, causing the men to shoot at me but I never feel their bullets. I was protected. Next thing I know the energy lights up the whole room and the bodies around me are severed into several pieces, me being the only survivor.

I am shaking and in shock. That has never happened before. My powers were never of that magnitude. I run up to my safe place; the bedroom. I am holding my knees to my chest and rocking back in forth. I am emotionally numb and still processing when I hear an anguished cry "ROSALIEEEE".

I run faster than my legs can carry me and I see Mr. J with his head in his hands and on his knees. I don't stop running and he stands up at the noise my feet make hitting the ground. He stands up and has his arms open. I run into them and he wraps me up. "You are okay, you are okay." I don't know if he's trying to reassure me or himself.

"I-I did this...they killed your men a-and the door was locked, I couldn't get o-out so I f-fought. I killed one with h-his knife, then th-they surrounded me a-about to shoot. P-purple energy exploded e-everywhere protecting me from their bullets a-and slicing them u-up." My voice was shaky with energy still coursing through my body. It was like an adrenalin rush on steroids.

"I have never been more grateful for your powers." He is holding me so tight that it is hard to get air. I don't have the heart to tell him to loosen though because it is comforting. "I feel like I should never leave you, something bad seems to happen every time I do."

I could tell he wasn't joking. "Well, I can apparently handle myself." I laugh. He still looks unsure and I know it will be awhile before he conducts business out of the house.

"I can see that. You are even glowing still. You have a faint purple glow." I rushed to the hall mirror and start freaking out.

"Oh no, this can't be good for the babies. What if I harmed them?" I panic. J stays calm though and rubs my shoulders.

"I think you protected them and yourself. I don't think they are harmed, but we will get a doctor here tomorrow for you." I nod wanting that. Once my fears are abated, I get curious.

"Who were those men? Who were they working for?" I asked him. He gets a dark look on his face and we hear noise coming from the entry way. J looks livid.

"They did not fucking bring him here." He mumbles to himself angrily then snaps at me "stay here". Of course I don't and when I get there it's too late for Mr. J to push me out even though he tries.

I saw him. I never thought I would see him again. I fell to the floor screaming.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Joker's POV

Rosalie's on the ground screaming, definitely not the reaction I expected. I am trying to pick her up but she is hysteric and fighting me. I here the fucking bastard say "Awl she does remember me. I am so flattered. Honey, we are going to get out of here and have some fun." This made Rosie try to run and Johnny knock him out.

"Get me away from him! Get me away! Get him out of my house!" She is screaming and sobbing. I am holding her tightly and the house starts shaking. I look around and me and her are surrounded in purple energy. Johnny is quick thinking and fights through the energy and he looks to be in pain, but he keeps going and hits her with a tranquilizer.

The energy fades and Johnny falls to the floor. I need to give him a raise. Rosalie is silent and I loosen my grip. She is barely awake and her eyes are glassy. She is looking at me desperately and whispering "It's him, it's him, J. Keep him away." She finally dozes off and I relax.

I tell the men "Take him down to the basement, lock him up good, and I want around the clock eyes on him through someone monitoring the cameras." They quickly gathered him up and took him down. Johnny was groaning and getting up slowly.

"Boss, you have one hell of a woman. Don't get on her bad side, it's extremely painful he jokes." He jokes even though he isn't looking too hot,

"That she is, Frost. I wonder why it didn't hurt me though." Frost nods in wonder.

"I will have this place cleaned my morning." Frost says eventually.

"Expect a big fat raise coming your way, Johnny boy." Frost smiles at this and walks away while taking out his phone.

I take my girl upstairs to our bed. I change her so she is wearing one of my button up shirts and fresh underwear. I hold her as she sleeps, but my I never fall asleep. I worry about what could have happened to her. I worry about her powers; could they hurt her if she lost control? Could it hurt our children? What if people found out? They would hunt her down and use her. I feel a pang in my chest, because that is exactly how this all started. Then I worry about her reaction to Russo. That is not the reaction of seeing her first love. Of course, her feeling could be scrambled thanks to ECT.

She wakes up after a few hours and looks instantly fearful. "Where is he, J?" I am unsettled by how much fear is in her. "Where is he?" She insists when I don't answer.

I finally say something "He is locked up in the torture room in the basement." She panics and I am afraid she will have another attack.

Instead she starts pleading. "Kill him, kill him and get his body far from here. Please, J. I beg you, please, please, please. Get him far from me and my children." She is holding her stomach and crying.

"You don't have feelings for him?" I let my worry slip out without thinking. She looks like I just slapped her and her face is full of pain.

"Me? Have feelings for him?! All I will feel for him is a hatred deeper than anyone could ever have." My face is confused, making her face confused. "J, I thought you of all people would want to rip him apart for what he did to me. Go, do it. I am not holding you back."

"I mean yeah he is an asshole for breaking your heart and leaving you alone with a baby. I was just worried you may want to be with him instead of me since he was your first love." She gets stock still. I have never seen her so cold and calm. She was just near hysterics, now she is someone I barely recognize. She gets up and takes off, I try to keep up but fuck she is quick, I have never seen her move so fast and it looks like no effort is put in. We make it to the torture room and Russo is asleep.

She doesn't even look at him. She grabs my purple and green crowbar and starts wailing on him causing me to jump back in surprise. I have never seen her like this. It is incredibly sexy and yet...scary. He wakes up instantly. He tries to talk and she hits again causing an audible crack from his ribs. She steps back breathing heavily.

"Oh baby! You do remember me. You know, I still have dreams about how good it felt to be so deep in you." I almost grab the crowbar to beat him myself but she is screaming at him and hitting him with it again.

"You told him that you were my first love! I will kill you, no I will make you beg for death then MAYBE kill you." That's why she was mad? Because he told me who he was? I get kind of mad. She is upset because it isn't a secret. I'm going to take her upstairs and beat him myself. I go to take the crowbar far her and stop this. She looks at me surprised and full of hurt and betrayal.

"J, this is the man that raped me, the one who stabbed me, the one that held me captive for three days." She said in a harsh low voice.

I do not think I have ever seen red so rapidly. I never get to question him, I beat him with my own fists until his breathing stopped. I can't calm down. The rage isn't disappearing. I have Rosalie on a table in no time. She is trying to calm me. I can feel her attempt with her little hands touching me but it just isn't working enough.

I want to hurt the nearest thing and unfortunately its her. Part of me is enjoying this power over her, the other is screaming at me to stop. She isn't fighting me. Rosie please fight, use your power to get me off you. My kisses are too rough to even be called kisses. I am pulling her hair with one hand and my other hand is around her neck. I bite her shoulder hard marking what is mine. She moans and arches her back. I use my hands to rip her panties away. I grab her hips, digging my nails in and slam into her, surprised to find her so wet. Guess my Rose isn't very fragile.

That's when I notice we are surrounded by purple energy. A tendril was coming towards me, thinking it was going to hurt me, I brace myself. I moan when it hits me because it fills me with pleasure I have never felt before. It wraps around my torso, my arms, and my legs. A voice is begging it pulls me off her. Instead it just pulls me tighter to her.

I continue to fuck her relatively roughly, but surprise myself when it's not nearly as violent as I intended. She is enjoying every second of it and it's almost like I can feel her pleasure as well. It is like the energy is melding us together. I kiss her on the lips hard and the pleasure is overwhelming causing us both to come.

I am calm once we finish. I get her the fuck out of this room that contains the piece of shit that hurt my girl. I take her to our room where I know she is safe, I am not leaving her today. Maybe not ever. I may even follow her to the restroom, I don't care. I need her in my sight at all times.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask her. She looks as stunned as I do and I notice she is a little weak at the knees, making me smirk with pride. "That's right baby girl, I did that to you."

"I know you did, and I want you to do it again and again until I am tired of screaming 'daddy'". Her challenge is unexpected and makes me gasp. This time she is smirking with pride. My little minx. I long to punish her for it but refrain.

"We need to be careful. I know you like to play the big girl who can handle everything and anything, but you are my little girl and fragile in many ways, especially for the next six months." She nods in agreement. I love how she can see my logic and knows it's stupid to fight me, Harley never did and it always got on my nerves.

"Frost texted me earlier and informed me he has a doctor coming today. Frost also is bring all the machines and such we will need from now until the birth so you can give birth here comfortably." I informed her. She lit up when I told her and jumped excitedly. Sometimes her Bipolar disorder really showed. I laugh at my thought.

"Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you." Her words had me concerned. "I think at twenty weeks, we can find out the sexes of the babies. Would you want to find out right away or wait?" Oh that's what she was curious about.

"Hmm I have no idea baby girl. Whatever makes you happy." She pouted at my answer. So she wanted me to decide for us. She has so much responsibility on her shoulders. I sigh and decide. "Let's wait till they are born."

She smiles and goes on "Ok, that works. I picked all different shades of green for the nursery. Speaking of which, what room should we use? We need to paint the room…" She went on and on for hours about what she bought, what she wanted to do, etc. I just smiled and stared. SHe was so beautiful. She lit up the whole room and her vibrancy radiated.

We went downstairs and made lunch. Frost did great and the house was spotless. I was doing everything I could to keep her laughing. I loved the sound and her happiness was my drug. I just couldn't get enough. I briefly checked in with Frost to make sure everyone was still searching for Vassalio members.

Rosalie was cleaning up despite my protests. I was looking for a movie for us to watch, hopefully a comedy. I don't do well with her romantic ones and she freaks out over my horror ones.

 _Bing._

I check my phone expecting Frost. Instead it was an unknown number. I opened the picture and it was a nude photo of a woman, but not just any woman.

 _Bing_

'Miss me Puddin'?' was the text. It even had a kissy face emoji with it. Fuck, god damn it. We can't catch a fucking break. I forward everything to Frost and have him dig info on it. Hopefully to locate her. I deleted everything as Rosalie came in.

"Everything okay?" She asked, seeing my expression. I nod but I am quiet as we sit through the movie. She asks me several times 'what's wrong?' and kept saying 'nothing'. After several times of asking, I snap at her and tell her to mind her own damn business. She gets quiet and says nothing. Not even laughing at the movie. I feel awful, but she can't know Harley is trying to come into my life again. It will stress her out and she and the babies don't need that.

The doorbell rings right before the movie is over. I go and answer it, my gun in hand. It's just the doctor, I sigh with relief. "Good afternoon, I am Dr. Ludwig. I hear your wife is pregnant." She is older and has a stern face. She doesn't even flinch at meeting me, definitely not the usual response I get.

Rosalie comes in behind me. She extends her hand to the doctor "Hello Dr. Ludwig, I am Rosalie Blake and this is my boyfriend, Mr. J." she is friendly and charming. It sounded weird to be called 'boyfriend' especially hearing it from Rosie. She was just way more than a 'girlfriend' to me. I scowled.

"My men prepared a room for her earlier today. You will do your work there. Rosie, how about you get the nice doctor a drink." I instruct wanting to talk to the doctor privately and Rosie knows. She rolls her eyes but goes anyways. "I hope you were informed of our confidentiality agreement. Essentially, if you say anything at all, you die. We don't exist outside this house for all all that concerns you.

The doctor narrows her eyes and stays firm. "Joker, I am not stupid. I am a friend of Johnny's. He has informed me well, and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I get a shit ton of money after your girlfriend gives birth. My son has cancer and we need it. You can count on me." I almost like this doctor, she is stern and knows the dark deals of this world. If Rosie likes her and she does a good job, she will be paid even more than she expecting.

Rosie enters with a bottle of water and I instruct the ladies to follow me. The room is set up with machines of all sorts and a hospital like bed. Everything that would be needed is in this room. Rosie and Dr. Ludwig look impressed. I notice a familiar folder on the counter and hand it to the doctor. "This is her file they started when they found out she was pregnant." The doctor took it and reviewed it.

"Okay Ms. Blake, I am going to step out while you get changed." Rosie nodded and I kissed her forehead before walking out with the doctor.

Once we were out and the door closed I decided to keep her in the loop "Doc, what I am about to tell you is strictly confidential." She looked at me curiously and motioned for me to continue. "Rosie is special, she is an empath, able to read and control emotions." The doctor looked surprised by this. I cut her off before she could ask questions. "She also releases a purple energy that does all sorts of things, typically when she is in distress. Recently she was attacked and the energy protected her and also attacked those who tried to hurt her."

The doctor looked thoughtful at this new information. "And you want to make sure the babies are okay after that incident." I nodded, the doctor was smart.  
Before we could talk more, we heard a faint "I'm ready" from the room. We go in and she is in a gown with a blanket on her legs and swinging her feet as she sits on the bed. I swear, sometimes she looks so young, my baby girl having babies. I smile at the thought.

"Okay sweetie, we are going to take a look at these beautiful babies. You should be only 11 or 12 weeks along, so we won't be able to determine gender until 16 weeks. Are you both wanting to find out then?" Dr. Ludwig asks. That was sooner than we thought. I almost regret my choice.

"We will wait till the birth." Rosie answers with determination in her voice causing the doctor and I to laugh. "What? It will be practice for the patience I need for parenthood." She says, causing us to laugh harder. She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts jokingly. I kiss her head marvelling. How the hell does she always smell like cupcakes?

The doctor asks us several questions that mostly Rosie answers. Rosie also briefly describes why she was told she wasn't able to have kids again. I blanch when the doctor says that such a past complication makes her more of a high risk pregnancy. Apparently having twins already increased her risk. I am getting nervous as they discuss the possibility of bed rest and such towards the end of the pregnancy to make sure the babies make it to term.

I'm starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach talking about all of this. I might lose all of them. But Rosie seems to know a lot. Shit I didn't even know she had been taking the vitamins she is supposed to. I frown at my lack of knowledge and feel almost neglectful so when the doctor says she is leaving us some books about pregnancy and babies, I am thankful.

Finally the doctor pushes up Rosie's gown after firing up on of the machines. She squirts a gel on her belly, causing Rosie to flinch, making me angry until Rosie looks at me and says "It's just cold.". The doctor took something that looked somewhat like a computer mouse and rubbed it on her belly. She fiddles with the buttons on the machine and whooshing could be heard. There was a couple of fast beats to be heard.

"So you are hearing their heart beats right now. They sound very strong and healthy. Now lets see...this is baby A. I will take a picture for you to keep." She stayed there for a minute and then moved the wand. "This is baby B." Rosie and I made no sound as we stared at our children and listening to their heartbeats. The image froze and we still stared. The doctor was doing something but I wasn't paying attention. She then hands us a folder of stuff. Rosie pulls her attention away.

"I printed two copies of each baby so you both could have images of both babies. On the CD is the sound of their heartbeats." She had gone an extra mile for us.

"Thank you so much." Rosie whispered.

"I will let myself out. I left my number for you both. Call me to schedule for your visit in the next couple weeks." She left and I still couldn't form words.

I just saw both my babies. They even looked like babies, small but still baby shaped. My amazing little girl was housing and protecting them. There is no one in this world who I would trust with the lives of my children but her.

Rosie grabs my face and wipes my cheeks. I must of let tears slip. She is the only person I would let see them. Then it hit me all at once. There will be no woman after her, she is my one and only. I will love her till my last breath, even then, I will love her even after I died. While my soul is being tortured in hell, my love will cross to the heavens where my angel rests. She eclipses everyone I THOUGHT I loved before her.

I got down on one knee and grabbed her hands. She looked at me in shock and almost weary. "Rosalie Belle Vassalio Blake, I am terrible at speaking my feeling and it rarely occurs, but it will happen now. I love you in a way I never thought possible for me. I was certained that the ability to love was burned away in the acid. The moment I met you, my world started to revolve around you and boy is it a view." I smile shyly and she has tears running down her face. "Let me be the one to wipe your tears, let me be the one to protect you, please let me be the one to take care of you. I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up everyday with you by my side. We have the whole world against us and I wouldn't want to fight it with anyone else. Let's conquer life together as partners. I don't ever want to be called a 'boyfriend' again" I said with distaste, causing her to laugh. "Will you please do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

I was nervous. I mean what sane person would want to spend the rest of their life tied to me? She was smiling so big but her eyes had tears. I am so confused. She tries to open her mouth and speak but nothing comes out making me more nervous so I stand up. She starts nodding enthusiastically. My face breaks into the largest grin. I kiss her which becomes heated quickly. We christen the hospital bed.

This woman is mine forever and life could not have been better.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Rosalie's POV

I was huge. I felt ginormous and I was only 6 months along. I slept and ate all the time. Of course my charming fiance lived up to his namesake and made tons of jokes. Of course, after the time I cried he eased up and came home with a dozen purple roses and chocolates. I spend a lot of time in the nursery. We painted it together (with the safe paint of course). I look fondly at the cribs remembering the day Joker and Johnny had a competition racing to see who can build it the fastest. Johnny won, but that night I woke up to see Mr. J rebuilding the one Johnny did wanting to make sure it was done right. It made my heart swell.

We sleep with three fans in the bedroom now because I am a freaking furnace. I love the little ones but man are they making me miserable. I don't have a 'glow', I am just sweaty. Plus I am horny like all the freaking time and IF I can talk J into sex, it is so gentle and just not what I am craving. I am so frustrated, but every time they kick or move, or when I see the ultrasound of them, my heart is so full.

Mr. J has been doing most of his work at home and he seems edgier and edgier as we get closer to the due date. I think something is going on with work too but when I ask he closes up. I know he will come to me when he is ready. I sigh and stare at my ring. It is a beautiful diamond and shaped in the diamond shape, surrounded by amethyst, all of it set in platinum. He had it for me the next day but I never saw him leave the house and it fit perfectly, making me think he was planning proposing for awhile. He denies it and claims being spontaneous but I know him too well; he is a total romantic when it comes to me.

I was laying in bed and reading one of the baby books when J came in and started undressing. He looked stressed and exhausted. I knew better to ask though. It was 7am and he was just now finishing and I had been awake because the babies decided to wrestle in my stomach. J climbed into bed wearing just his boxers and put his head on my belly.

"How are my little ones today? Keeping mommy up, I see." They get even more wound up at the sound of his voice causing me to laugh. Mr. J looked at me curiously and I told him.

"They get excited to hear your voice and the move around more. I feel like they are doing cartwheels and somersaults." His smile got so huge when I said that and looked at my belly with awe and love. He was going to be a great dad.

"Well good, hopefully one flips for you." We found out one was breech which is not uncommon at all especially with twins but he had been freaking out when he looked up complications with a breech birth. That was the day we saw on the ultrasound by mistake that one was definitely a boy, but since they are fraternal twins, the other twin is unknown.

"J, sweetie, can we talk about names?" I ask him. Anytime I brought it up he would just sigh and tell me to decide. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, tell me what you like." He sighed.

"Well for a girl; Estelle, Aradia, and Foster. For a boy; Atlas, Finn, and Archer." I listed them off. He thought about it for a minute.

"Baby, I like them all." making me groan. I was frustrated and he could tell. "How about this, when we see them we will decide from the list we have." I liked that idea, but then we had another dilemma.

"I have no idea for middle names." I sighed.

"How about our names for middle names?" He suggested causing me to laugh.

"Joker for a middle name? Haha that would be interesting. Although, J or Jay, wouldn't be bad." I said thoughtfully.

"Hey at least it would be unique! Rose is common." He stuck his tongue out. He was in a good mood and it was contagious. He had been particularly stressed the past few days and it was good to see him smile.

"Okay now for the tricky part. Should their last name be Vassalio or Blake?" He looked at me confused.

"Shouldn't they have my last name?" I could hear my heartbeat whooshing in my ears. I didn't know his last name. He never told me. I figured when we married it would stay the same. No, this is just a joke. Ha ha, he is going to tell me his first name is 'The' and last name 'Joker'. I play into his game.

"Ha ha and what is that name?" I wait for the punchline.

"Napier." My heart drops and my face loses color. Images come flooding back. No. No. No, that can't be. This is the sickest joke of all time.

"What's your first name?" I barely can even whisper. He looks at me confused.

"Jack" he says it as if it was nothing. To anyone else it may be. I get up and start dressing faster than any pregnant lady could. He gets up freaking out. "What is going on, Rosie? Is it the babies?"

"We need to go to Bludhaven RIGHT NOW." I am panicking. I need to make sure. The ECT fucked with me so badly that my memories are scrambled eggs. This has to be some kind of joke.

"No, you can't go anywhere especially Bludhaven, your family is there." He says reluctantly. This is new news. He didn't tell me but I can't even bring myself to be mad.

"Fine." I open my phone and I am calling Johnny.

"Rosalie?" He sounds alert and panicky. "Is it the baby?"

"No, but I need a favor, a huge one. In Bludhaven, I need you to go to First National Bank on Main street, ask for box 7423. They will ask for a PIN, tell them 2507. Please don't open it and bring it straight here." I can here him writing it down.

"Sure, when do you need it by?" He asks.

"Johnny, I needed it here months ago, but as soon as possible would be nice." The urgency is bleeding through my voice.

"Hey, it's okay. I am on my way now. You will have it within three hours." I hung up and focused on deep breathing. J is looking confused, frustrated, and angry. I can't even look at his face.

"Rosalie, Rosie! Look at me." His hands are grabbing my face and I look at his eyes, when I do they just fill with tears. I can't do this, I can't handle this.

"Jack…" my vision is fading and everything is muffled. His arms are gently but firmly around me.

"Baby! Baby! Stay with me. Talk to me." all anger is gone and replaced with worry, my knees give out and I fight for my eyes to stay open.

"Your eyes are so pretty." I say dreamily. "I hope they have your eyes."

"If they are so pretty, you will keep yours open and staring at them, OK?" He pleads. He is on the phone but his eyes never leave mine. I can't hear what he is saying. I can't keep them open, I'm letting him down. I watch his eyes get more and more worried and desperate.

Then everything goes black.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Joker's POV

I try to calm myself down by reminding myself the doctor is on her way. What happened? What set her off? The doctor said it could be her diet or low iron, but deep down, I know it has something to do with revealing my name. I knew I shouldn't have waited so long to tell her. I have been wanting to ask her for awhile if the kids could have my last name and if she would take it too when we married. For some reason, it would mean a lot to me even though I no longer go by that name.

Part of me wanted to hear that name from her. When she called me Jack, although she was weak, it did things to my heart that surprised me. I would love to hear it again but not if she was going to pass out every time she said it!

Also what the fuck was up with her and sending MY henchman on an errand? That made me mad. What was so fucking important? I realize I am down of the floor with her and decide to lift and put her on the bed. I joke about how big she has gotten but she is still so small. I groan when I see the time. Fuck.

I check my phone and right on time. Its Harley. She sent another nude picture, this one exposing her 'Property of Joker' tattoo and a message saying 'I'm all yours Puddin''. I have been getting these from her 3 times a day, everyday since the first one. At a time, I would reply with threats to leave me alone but then she would just reply with videos of her masturbating or old ones of us fucking. I was fearful for Rosalie to ever see the shit she sent so I always avoided her at those times of the day.

We can't seem to pinpoint where she is located unless this would have been taken care of. On top of that, I am dealing with the stress of Rosie's family getting closer and closer. Why can't I just live peacefully with my future wife and children? Is this what they call karma for all I have done? If so then it will only get worse. I frown at the thought. A knock is on the door. I give permission to enter.

Its one of my men and Dr. Ludwig. Only Dr. Ludwig comes in and slams the door shut in the man's face. "Okay let's see what is going on. Let's get her into the medical room." I nod and scoop my girl into my arms. I take her to the other room and put her on the hospital bed. Dr. Ludwig hooks her up to a bunch of wires and starts an IV. She takes a blood sample. I wait and just hold my girl's hand and stare at her beautiful face. I can't lose her. I logically tell myself it isn't that serious but I just can't stop the thoughts. I don't want to wait and get married. I need her to be my wife right now.

After what seems like forever, the doc has the results. "Okay so her iron is pretty low and she is a little dehydrated. I am going to keep giving her IV fluids and an iron injection. Let's let her rest though. She should come to in a couple hours. I will stay here till she does to make sure everything is okay." I nod.

"Thank you" I whisper slowly. She looks shocked but nods. The doc opens her laptop and presumably does work. I just hold Rosie's hand, listening to the machines letting me know she is alive. Her chest is moving but she is so cold and pale. Where is my little furnace?  
After a few hours, Johnny barges in carrying a big metal lock box. "What's going on? Is she okay?" The doctor looks at me for permission and I nod, she fills Johnny in. I zero in on the box. I get up and grab it. I take off to my bedroom with it, telling Johnny to stay with her as I leave. I lock pick the lock and open it. In it is a bunch of papers, mostly birth certificate and social security stuff. Some are stocks. There is some jewelry boxes. Then I see photos but only one is framed. I turn it over and never have I been more shocked in my entire life.

There she is, looking very young, staring at a man older than her. He is staring back as they hug, the love is evident in their face. The man is me. Before I came the Joker. As Jack Napier. I scream as memories come back causing my head to feel split open.

" _The baby isn't even yours, Jack! It is Nick's, I have been seeing him for over a year. You are so stupid, you didn't even realize we didn't have sex the month we 'conceived'" The blonde woman yelled in my face. I wanted to hit her. She has been wasting my time. I didn't even love her! The whole reason I stayed with her is because she was pregnant. I could have ended this and been with her... the one I really love._

 _I wanted to be with Rosalie. She was so beautiful and innocent in every way. She was my best friend. She even kissed me when I told her about Jeanie cheating on me. It almost went further but I had to stop, I was still married and she was still so young. I filed for my divorce and was looking forward to my future. Hopefully she would wait for me till she was eighteen._

 _I threw myself into my work with her family's mafia. I worked mostly with her brothers on risky jobs. I wanted her family's respect and enough money to provide for her. Jeanie was jealous, I worked harder for Rosalie than I ever did for her. She tried to apologize, tried to have sex but I wouldn't touch her. My heart belonged to Rosie._

 _Rosie grew upset with me. She didn't know all I was doing for her and I didn't want to get her hopes up in case things didn't work out. She thought me a fool to stay with Jeanie. Then one day, I came home and the apartment was ruined. Jeanie was dead._

 _I couldn't bring myself to be upset. I felt relieved more than anything but that made me angry. It was worse when I told Rosie and she had to fight the excitement and try and show pity and concern. I lost it then. I told her everything I felt for her and how she was my whole world, because she was. I told her of the future I wanted to start with her and everything. I just had one big job to do with her brothers and we would be set for awhile._

 _That was the night I fell into the waste. That was the night I became the Joker and the night I lost more than I could remember._

No...I opened my eyes and I was on the floor. I must not have been out long. I was her first love, I broke her heart, we lost OUR baby. I tried to blink away the tears but the came in thick sobs. When I calmed down, I can to where she was. She was awake.

"Hey, were just about to get yo-" Johnny started.

"Leave" I told him curtly. Him and the doctor left. I tried to take in Rosalie. To think at one point she looked even younger. To think that I was actually her first.

"How could you?" She said softly with betrayal on her face. I did something that I have never truly done before. I got on my knees and begged for forgiveness and understanding. I told her all the memories that just came back and most importantly, I told her how I have always loved her and how she was always the one, explaining how I could never truly love anyone else because I part of me knew she was missing.

It was my most humane moment since I became the Joker. I started to worry that she would want the old me back. I think she could tell.

"J, look-" She started but I cut her off.

"Will you please call me Jack? I love how it sounds coming from your voice,." I ask her.

She smiles "Jack, we are not the same people who fell in love. I will never be that innocent little girl and you will no long be that shy guy. We have changed and even the world would say it was for the worst, I say it is for the better. We are stronger, braver, more mature, more confident, and more in love. I like who we are now, but now our backstory is just a bit cuter." She smiles and so do I. She continues "I mean, you are now the only man to have my heart and I lost my virginity to you, hell you are the only man I have ever made love to." We both know she is careful with her words so she doesn't include her rape. I comfort myself at the thought, he died at my hands.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Rosalie's POV

It is still strange to call him Jack. Sometimes when I look hard enough, I can see the old Jack. It makes me love the man all the more. Today is my wedding day. It has been two weeks of adjusting to all those memories coming back to the both of us. J wanted to get married right away. He wouldn't explain why but his urgency was scaring me. What is going on with him? He has been so on edge and though he spends most of the time with me, he will randomly get up at times during the day and walk out, returning a few minutes later but being pissed.

I had to send my dress to get altered and it was making me nervous. It was supposed to be coming today but it's already an hour late. On top of that, J and Johnny were gone. I don't know why, his text let me know nothing. It was just 'Something came up, I will see you at the altar Mrs. Napier 3'. It made my heart flutter but it's just another worry to add.

I heard knocking on the door and assumed one of the men would get it, but it continued so I went down. I red haired woman was standing there with a box. "I have a delivery for a Ms. Blake" she said.

"Thank you", I signed the little tablet she had and went to lift the box.

"Oh no! Allow me, You should not be lifting anything heavy." The wheels in my head started turning. The box shouldn't be heavy, it's a light and simple dress. I pointed to the living room and acted unconcerned and preoccupied and quickly texted J. 'Redhead woman here with heavy box. Can't feel either of them. Help. Hurry.'

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked her politely. She smiled.

"Yes that would be great, water please." She must want me out of the room. My ears went hyper sensitive and I head the box opening and movement. My dress had pockets thank god. I grabbed the bottle of water and the loaded small revolver in the kitchen.

I handed the woman her water and I got a text 'STALL!'. I smiled at the text playing my part. "Boyfriend?" She asks.

"My husband actually. Always asking me if I'm okay. I never leave the house! What trouble could I get in?" I laugh and she laughs with me.

"So you are already married?" She asks. I could almost see worry on her face. She seems fixated on my relationship status.

"Yeah we had a small ceremony last week, today we are having a get together with friends and family." She laughs hard and loud at this.

"Ahhh!" A blonde woman with pig tails dyed blue and pink comes running towards me but the redhead grabs her around the waist. "Let me have her, Ivy! She stole my Puddin'! I knew we should have same a few weeks ago, it's too late. I have to kill her now, that's the only way I can have him back!" This must be the infamous Harley.

"Harley, calm down. He wants her alive. We need the money." Ivy tried to soothe her.

"No! You both said I could have him once we get her and I can't since he married her!" She turns her attention to me "Name is Harley, nice to meet ya!" She says it evilly, but her tantrum was buying me time. I have to goad her.

"Who?" I ask acting like I've never heard of her.

"Harley Quinn, everyone has heard of me. I'm the Joker's girlfriend." She says proudly.

"I'm not from here. Only been living here for less than a year. Jack has never told me anything about you two." I am completely and utterly believable. Which sends her into attack mode, only to be restrained by her friend. I purposely used his real name.

I hear noises outside but so do they. "Grab her and take her to the basement." Harley yells. I reach for my gun but a fucking plant vine is bound to my wrist. Its coming from Ivy's body. Harley leads the way to the basement while plant woman is dragging me.

I yell, "Jack! Jack! The basement. Th-" I am cut off by vines covering my mouth.

"Rose! I'm coming!" I hear him but I am thrown into the torture room. The door is quickly locked and then a bunch of plants burst alive to barricade it. Harley takes a chair and adjusts the security camera and blows a kiss to it.

"Great Harley, how the fuck are we going to get her to the boss now, much less make it out alive." Ivy groans. Sadly she is looking to be my only hope of surviving this.

"We have his precious wifey, he will do anything for us. Speaking of the devil…" A phone is ringing and she answers putting him on speaker. "Hello Puddin'"

"Give her back now and I MIGHT let you live." He says.

"Hmm nope, if you want her to live, I have conditions." She says. Her voice is so grating.

"You know that's not how I work." He growls.

"Baby, I know you better than anyone even this little bitch that is a wanna be me." She laughs. Then he does the unthinkable and laughs too.

"Okay, you're right. But look, my plan worked. I got you back, where have you been baby? I missed you." The way he purrs to her makes me sick and she laughs when she sees my tears.

"Awl the wittle baby is crying. But why did you have to go and marry her Mistah J?" She pouted. I hated how she said his name. I hated her so deeply. I could feel my purple energy growing.

"HA HA HA, she lied about that. The wedding was scheduled for today. I was going to break the news to her then, even show her all the pictures and texts I got from you. The only excitement I get anymore, have you seen how fat she is?" This causes Harley to double over laughing and me to cry even harder. Ivy even looks sad at how the events are playing out and longingly stares at Harley.

"Alright baby, I will come to you in a while and you can make me come over and over again. I am going to play with my new toy. Toodles!" She hangs up the phone not waiting for his response. The phone keeps ringing till she puts it on silence, the she notices my energy before I can get it to attack her. "Oi Ivy, hit her with the juice."

Quickly I try to reach them with my power but Ivy uses a plant to enter the purple, it slowly disintegrates but not before injecting me with a tranquilizer. I'm powerless and I am heartbroken. I will not make it out alive and neither will my children. The idea makes me cry.

"Shut up with the fucking water works" and she punches me in the stomach and I gasp. I quiet my sobbing though. "That's better." She smirks and starts going through the cabinets. I briefly get jealous about how well she knows the room. I start feeling a cramp though and become scared. Please babies hang on, mommy will try to protect you, even if the last thing I do.

I think about pleading for her to spare them. Maybe tell her that they aren't his but I just know it won't work. This bitch is determined to make me suffer. "Put her on the chair, Ivy."

I look at Ivy with pleading eyes. If I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't be this desperate, but its my babies at risk. She can't even look me in the eyes. I am positioned in the chair. I thought I heard banging at the door. But nothing happens.

Then begins the absolute worst torture of my life.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Joker's POV

That psychotic bitch and her plant pussy have been down there with her for two hours. We have tried almost everything on the door. My explosives guy is mixing up a stronger batch but at this point, it may bring the house down with it. I don't care, I just need to get her out and have her in my arms.

She was so hurt when I said those things but I thought it would help get her out. I would have said and done worse if that's what it took to make her safe. I considered even asking Harley to marry me instead, just to spare Rosalie's life but the bitch won't answer.

I watched on the tablet what is going on, Harley periodically smiles at the camera or blows it a kiss. It makes me sick. I have watched this bitch stick long needles up my girls fingers, cut her up where she will never look the same, and punch my babies. Rosalie keeps wincing even when Harley isn't torturing her and I know deep down something is wrong with the babies. We have the doctor on stand-by. They are strapping her to the ECT table now as the new explosive is being fitted. I am pulled up the stairs, but once the explosion occurs and the cloud appears, I am running down.

I see her, bloody, battered, and completely broken. She is still being shocked with plants holding the electrodes to her head. I rip them off. Harley and Ivy are nowhere to be seen. I carry her, rushing her to the medical room while the men search for the two monsters that did this.

"God, I know I am going to hell, I have done too many bad things, but please make sure my babies get to heaven. They never even got to live. They don't deserve to be punished for what I have done. Please take care of them, please." Her voice is hoarse and she is crying as she pleads.

"Baby, stay with me. No one is going anywhere." I hold her hand and look at the doctor. She had been checking Rosie's vitals in a panic and hooked her up to machines but now she was just standing back. I saw the tears in the doctor's eyes. "No. No. No. I can't lose her! Fix her! Take the babies if need be, I can make more with her, I just need her. Please doctor."

She comes over and injects something into her IV. "That will make her comfortable. I'm sorry Joker, she is quickly failing and so are the babies. There is no way I can save any of them." At that, she exits the room.

"I wish I could have married him, at least I would have died as Mrs. Napier." She is talking not even realizing I am here, but I talk to her hoping she will hear me.

"In my heart you have always been and forever will be Mrs. Napier. I will make sure it goes on your grave before I join you". I promise her.

"I'm so mad at him. He said things that broke my heart, but he is the only one I wish was here. It's so dark, I'm so cold and scared." My heart is breaking. I take my shoes off, scoot her over and lay in the tiny bed next to her.

"I will keep you warm and be with you till the end my love, and even after you go I will stay here holding you." I tried to stay strong for her but I started sobbing. "I only said those things to try and save you. Please know that. If you are leaving me, don't die with a broken heart." I rocked her as I sobbed. She was quiet for some time. Then I heard her tiny and weak voice.

"I forgive you, Jack." Oh thank god, she heard me. I kissed her forehead. Her eyes were open but not really seeing. "Where are you Jack? I don't have much time."

"I'm here baby, I'm in my rightful place next to you." I tell her and she gives me a weak smile.

"We can't hold on much longer. I just wanted to tell you, you have made my life wonderful. My life has always lacked color when you weren't around. You are the greatest thing to happen to me and you will forever be my hero. Please take me to a happy place" She pleads.

I want to tell her how much I love her and let her know that I will be joining her soon. She has made me more human in every wonderful way and with her last breath, she will take me with her and I will be a shell of a man. But I don't, I give her what she wants.

"I just came home from a long day of work, I own a club robbing a bank or two every now and then. You have made lasagna. Our house is beautiful and full of life. Pictures everywhere of us, our family, the kids, Archer and Aradia. You can see how they have grown, there is a picture of our wedding day." Archer and Aradia run to me and I pick them up hugging them. I tell them to run and play while I come up to you and kiss you. I rub your belly because you are pregnant. We are a happy growing family." She closes her eyes and smiles.

The machines flatline. She is gone.

I will never see her eyes bright and silver again. I will never hear her laugh. Will never get to hold my children. The pain in my heart is unbearable. I don't even believe in an afterlife but I just don't want to be in a world where Rosalie is not alive. I get up off the bed and I scream in rage. Johnny runs into the room and takes in the seen. He looks away crying as well. Only she could pull tears out of that stoic man. But she's gone and never coming back.

Johnny steps closer but is thrown backwards. I take in the scene around me. Green energy is flowing out of me. "What the hell?" I try to back away so it wouldn't destroy my beloved's body but it reaches her and wraps her up. Slowly purple starts bleeding into the green. I go over and touch her hand and even more turns purple.

Her skin is slowly healing. The cuts disappearing, even the blood is evaporating. This can't be...I am scared to hope until I hear the beeping of not just her heart monitor but also the two for the babies. Tears of joy flow down my face.

"What the hell?" Dr. Ludwig says and she enters the room. The green and purple energy retreating, the green going into me and the purple into Rosalie.

"Doc, please make sure everything is alright." I ask. The doctor checks everything and then rechecks it and THEN checks it for a third time. I am antsy.

"She is healthier than ever Mr. J. She is completely healed." She says in awe.

Rosalie's eyes flutter open. "Jack?" She asks for me and I squeeze her hand. She looks me in the eyes. "I missed you." I laugh with relief. She is alive!

"I missed you too baby girl. You gave me quite the scare." I tell her. She gets a dark look on her face.

"I was so alone and scared, but you saved me Jack. Thank you so much. You truly are my hero."


	30. Chapter Thirty

Rosalie's POV

Coming back from the dead is painful.

Death was dark and lonely. The only thing that kept me sane was Jack's voice. I didn't know if it was real even. We later talked about it and I found out all was real. His voice cracked when telling me and I felt awful for making him relive it.

It's been two days and he hasn't left my side. Johnny has been a big help, bringing us food, taking care of everything Jack can't. Dr. Ludwig has been staying with us making sure everything was okay. J won't look at her probably because she is one of the few people who saw him vulnerable. She has demanded bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. When I protested it, J snapped.

"You fucking died Rosalie. I lost you and our children. You fucking died. By some miracle that we can't fathom, you came back. Don't push it." He warned. That shut me up.

I found out that Harley and Ivy escaped so J has been sleeping with his gun within reach and having men tear the city apart. I only feel bad for Ivy, but even then that pity doesn't go deep.

J came in looking excited. It was the first he has left me and it was only for half an hour. "Alright baby girl, I got something special planned so let's get you ready." When he saw my face get excited he added "don't get too excited, you aren't going far." My face fell for a second but then he started to undress me, making me light up again. He went to the adjourning bathroom and ran water. He came out naked and picked me up.

I was still amazed he could pick me up with such grace and ease. I felt like I was getting bigger with each passing day. We got into the bath and relaxed in silence. He sat behind me while I layed back on his chest. He gently washed me and I started to feel sleepy. He started humming, the same tune that he hummed when I had my panic attack. I had not realized how stressed I had been until now. I let all the tension ooze from me. After what had to be at least an hour, J dried me off and put a black silk robe around me.

"I will have your clothes on the bed" He told me as he threw on sweats and a t shirt. "I have someone coming to help you with your hair and makeup, I think she is downstairs so I will go and get her."I looked at him confused and he just smiled, kissing me on the forehead and making sure I was seated comfortably on my vanity chair.

After a few minutes, I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." I tell the person. A tall girl with brown hair in a high ponytail came in. She had a hard look about her but soon to prove to be bubbly.

"Hiya! I'm Johnny's sister Amanda. I'm a beautician. Now lets see what we can do." She came in and dumped the contents of her case on the counter, plugging in various hair styling tools and setting up makeup.

She was a nonstop talker. Completely different from her brother. I liked her immediately and could see myself being friends with her. She was tough as nails telling me story after story about 'putting bitches in their place' making me laugh. She also told me funny stories about Johnny making me unable to look at him the same again.

"Yeah Johnny is great. He has been taking care of me and my daughter Amelia since the day I found out I was pregnant and her good for nothing sperm donor left me. Johnny has always taken care of me so it wasn't a surprise but I just thought he would be like the rest of my family, telling me to have an abortion. Johnny just accepted I wanted her and made it possible. She adores him." I wasn't surprised by this. Johnny seemed to have a soft spot for youngins.

"How old is your daughter?" I ask her.

"She will be two in a month. When are you due?" She asked.

"In two months." I smile as I tell her.

"Damn girl, you still got awhile yet you look ready to pop!" Not the first time I heard this. I sigh.

"It's twins." I tell her and get a look of sympathy from her causing me to laugh. We end up talking each others ears off. The she finishes and I am stunned by the woman looking back at me. I look stunning. My makeup in light and natural, my hair is down and cascades down as curls. Amanda says her goodbyes but not before making sure we exchange numbers.

I am happy to finally have a friend, especially one that J seems to trust since he left me alone with her. I go to the bedroom and everything falls together. J's excitement, hiring a beautician, and the white dress on the bed. Today is my wedding day. I try not to cry and ruin my makeup so I start counting in my head as I get ready.

The dress is gorgeous with lace long sleeves and an empire waist. The gown feels silky and touches the floor. There are white sandals on the bed and slip them on thankful that J considered my achy and swollen feet. There is a knock on the bedroom door. No! J isn't supposed to see me till we meet at the altar.

"Hey Rosie, it's Johnny." I smile, J was even thoughtful about that. He must have been planning pretty hard.

"Come in Johnny, I am all ready." He walks in and smiles at my appearance.

"I tried to convince him you needed a veil but he was adamant about not wanting your face covered. We both know how stubborn he is." He says causing me to laugh. Yes, I did know. "And since you are supposed to be in bed rest, he made sure to clear everything with the doctor. The ceremony will be quick and you will be sitting in no time. He also insists that I walk you down the aisle." He looks uncomfortable at the last part and adds "I hope you don't mind, but I would be honored."

The thought stings. There is only one person other than Johnny I would want for the role. I always imagined my grandpa being here for me, he would make jokes about the groom telling me I am too good for him and asking if he needed to bust me out. My heart aches with missing him but I look at Johnny and smile taking his arm.

He leads me downstairs and out the back patio door. I gasp at the scene in front of me. Everything was purple and green, flowers, ribbons, all scattered around the yard. Amanda was standing in a purple dress and J was in fancy black and white tux, though he wasn't facing me. Dr. Ludwig was sitting on a chair covered in purple and green ribbons. There were several empty chairs similar looking. She was in her typical pant suit. I realized Johnny was wearing a green tie when he handed me a bouquet of purple flowers. A man I didn't recognize stood next to J looking nervous.

When everyone's attention turned to me, J turned around. His face looked stunned and for a second I could see how he sees me. I have never felt more beautiful. I must have been in a daze because next thing I know, Johnny had me next to J and is handing me off to him. I look at Amanda and smile.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought you might want a bridesmaid." I smile and nod, a loss for word.

I turn and face J, he gives me that look that has me feeling like I am his whole world. I can't look away from his eyes and the officiant's words never reach my ears. I don't hear anything until it is J speaking.

"I, Jack Napier, promise to love and cherish you for eternity. I vow to always protect you, to kill those who dare try and harm you. I vow to put you before all else and to make sure you want for nothing. I will carry you when you can't walk, I will wipe away every tear, I will tend to you when you are sick. My love for you will never die, even if I do." The tears were streaming down my face. It wasn't fair. Women struggle with not crying on their wedding plus add pregnancy hormones and I am just a mess. J, pulls out a handkerchief and wipes my cheeks gently.

"I, Rosalie Belle Vassalio Blake, vow to bring light to your darkness. I vow that I will bring laughter and life to our home. I will be the person you can let your guard down and lean on. I vow to always take care of you. I promise to be your and yours alone for all of eternity. I vow to never look at you in fear and only with love. I will love you forever, Jack." I vow to him and even his eyes look watery but he hold it in, not letting anyone see. Forever my strong man.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The officiant seems less nervous. His mistake because Joker shoots him before grabbing me and swooping me into a passionate kiss. What is a wedding to the Joker without murder?


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Joker's POV

She was my wife finally. Only those I trust will know. For her benefit, I made sure we had a document proving our marriage and signed by the officiant. She was my wife long before all this but now we had everything to prove it. For our protection the officiant had to die. No one can know I have a pregnant wife. Letting Amanda in on it was risky enough. Both Johnny and I were hesitant both wanting to protect the women we care about.

Eventually I caved deciding that my wife needed someone besides me to talk to. Her life has been incredibly lonely and she doesn't even seem to notice, but I do. I see how she soaks up every ounce of attention, craves connection. Johnny caved because his sister was showing severe signs of depression, even finding cuts on her wrist. We both agreed their friendship would be healthy for them both.

I surprise myself, since when did I care about someone's mental health? Since someone besides myself became the reason for living, that's why. She has been going crazy with bed rest so Amanda frequently stays over. They camp out in the living room and watch those awful romance movies. Amanda even bring her annoying little spawn. Somehow little Amelia always find me and ends up in my lap. It's so annoying.

Rosalie is a little over eight months. Apparently pregnant women count in weeks, I can hardly keep up with it. I think she said she was 37 weeks, but that could have been a week ago? I am not sure. I just know that she could pop soon and that has me on edge. Every text, every call, every time she gets up at night I think the babies are coming.

The worst part is, we have a lead on her family. One of her brothers might actually be in Gotham. We have been trying to close in on him but I swear these fuckers are useless without me. I need to go now before she has the babies, after they are born we will be even more vulnerable. This time I am leaving Johnny with her. Johnny is having his sister and niece staying as well so he can protect them all at once.

Rosalie was not happy when I told her I was leaving. She even went into hysterics. "Something bad is going to happen, Jack. Please don't do this. You may not come back." I don't know what has gotten into her, I made sure she thought it was a typical raid. Then again, this woman knows me better than anything and can probably see through my lies.

"Rosie, nothing is going to happen to me baby girl. I will be back within a couple days." I try to calm her down but she is just crying in my arms.

"I just have a bad feeling, Jack. Why won't you listen?" She pleads. I kiss her, if she is right then I make sure it is a hell of a kiss. Leaving us both breathless.

"Because I am trying to protect you." WIth that, I turn and leave as Johnny holds her back. I have every intention on coming back to her. But what she said stirred something in me and I hesitate. Is it worth it?

It is. I can go to them and be in control of the situation, if it goes bad, I am the only one to lose my life or they will slowly find us when we are vulnerable and I could lose my wife and children.

I walked out of the mansion and to the cars where my henchmen were waiting, my wedding band heavy on my finger.

We arrived at an old factory. It looked abandoned but I knew this wasn't the case. My men have been scouting this place the past few days. Me and a few men decided to enter from the roof. There was a skylight window. The rest of my men waiting at various entrances as backup. My men shot through the glass and we propelled down on ropes.

People were shouting and shooting all around us. My men bursts through door the doors surrounding their men. I was laughing and shooting anyone who approached me. People were dying all around, we looked to be equally matched but soon I saw I was on the losing side. Fuck that, I stepped up my game. A dark hair man came up to me and started swinging a knife. He was a messy fighter and too overconfident. I quickly had the knife to his throat and about to stab when I large and booming voice interrupted. "Enough!"

I looked at its source and saw an older man with a cane. He was tanned skin and salt and pepper hair. Not very tall but stocky. What surprised me is he had Rosalie's eyes. "Mr. Joker, we have not been introduced, I am Gino Vassalio and the man you have a knife to is my grandson, Vincent. What brings you to my...well humble abode?"

Fighting ceased around us. What was left of my men, they looked uncertain. "What brings you to my city?" I wanted to see how much they actually knew.

"I sent one of my men looking for….something precious to me. He never returned. The last we heard of him, he suspected trouble from you and your men. Now why would that be the case?" He knew more than he was letting on. Should I get to the point or play this game?

"Do not play me for a fool old man. Ask me what you really want to know?" The man could not stay still. He paced constantly. Another man looked at me angrily. That must be Rosie's other brother. Finally a middle aged woman set poised in a black evening gown in a chair looking bored. That must be her wicked mother, I thought with a growl.

"Fine. Have it your way. Where is my granddaughter?" I laughed. I noticed his men out numbered mine and I wasn't making it out of here tonight. It confirmed though that they had no idea where she was besides in Gotham. They could however torture my men and find out where the mansion was. While laughing I pulled out my phone and hit send. The message already ready. 'Code Black' it went to Frost.

At the same time I was shot in the shoulder, sending the phone to the ground and shattering. The floor disappeared from under me and I fell into a black pit, possibly breaking my leg. Gino appeared from the top and was smirking, "We will have someone join you for company shortly Mr. Joker. First, we have to take care of your men."

The hatch closed up and I was in complete darkness.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Rosalie's POV

Amanda and I were just sitting in the living room watching a romcom and me still sulking from Mr. J leaving. I couldn't get rid of the bad when Johnny ran into the room carrying Amelia, screaming at us to move. I felt completely sick. Amanda went into mom mode and grabbed Amelia and moved but I was frozen. Johnny had to tug me.

Next thing I know, I am in the passenger seat of one of our plainer cars. It was black and inconspicuous. Johnny was in the drivers and Amanda was in the back holding onto Amelia who was crying. My heart was beating in over time and I couldn't breath. Amanda was rubbing my shoulder with one hand as Johnny drove like a maniac.

"Where is Mr. J, Johnny?" I was afraid to ask.

"I don't know." He's lying. "He said that if something were about to happen to him, he would notify me with a text saying 'code black'. This could mean various things, death, capture, imprisonment. One thing it did mean was, he was not going to be able to come back for awhile, if not ever." He's not lying. No, no, no. I started crying.

"Johnny, be a little sensitive!" I heard Amanda admonish him.

"We are going to a safe place, far from here. I promised Mr. J if anything were to happen to him, I would take care of you." Johnny didn't hold back. It hit me then, I might never see my husband again. It wasn't even fair. He wasn't going to see his children born, I was going to have to be a single mom. It hurt so bad and I couldn't control my wailing.

Just then my stomach started cramping. Making me scream. Johnny looked at me with shock "What is going on?"

Amanda was quick to figure it out. "Oh shit, she is having the babies."

Johnny hit the steering wheel over and over yelling obscenities. "We have two choices, hospital or house."

"HOME! I want to be home, Johnny. Please." I yelled. Johnny looked unsure but did a U-Turn and was calling Dr. Ludwig in no time.

"Our position could have been compromised. I am taking you to the hospital. I'm sorry Rosie." I started crying, I couldn't even be in the comfort of my own home.

Everything was a blur. Johnny and Amanda had me checked in at the hospital and in a bed within half an hour. D. Ludwig entered covered in scrubs and looked confused. Johnny filled her in. We agreed that when labor started, I would be tranquilized since an epidural wouldn't be strong enough and my powers could get out of control if I wasn't drugged. They finally injected me and I calmed somewhat. I wasn't hysterical and sobbing for Jack. I silently cried and made everyone else around me tear up with my sad words.

"I'm so alone. Where is my Jack? He is going to miss meeting his babies? Will he ever even get to see them?" Amanda held me but knew there was no soothing me. I was distressed. I was heartbroken. "Why did he have to leave? I warned him Amanda, I warned him and yet he left me! What was so goddamn important?"

Johnny tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. I was nervous because I was a target here. "Johnny please tell me what he was doing please?" I pleaded. He tried to get me to focus on the babies but right now, I couldn't. Finally he compromised.

"Rosalie! Focus on having the babies and I will tell you everything after they are born." I agreed. I told him to prep the safe house since we were sitting ducks here, we would leave immediately after they were born. Dr. Ludwig had everything prepared for a quick getaway and Johnny went to install car seats in an SUV, I think was his.

After eighteen hours of labor, the time was here. No about of tranquilizers could dull the pain. I pushed and pushed, breathed and breathed, but mostly cried. I needed Jack and he wasn't here.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Ludwig shouted and I cried a mix of joy and sorrow.

"Archer Jack Napier." I said as he was taken to be cleaned. A nurse was preparing the paperwork quickly so that we could get out of here ASAP. The perks of bribery.

The second one took less energy but still tiring. "It's a girl!" Tears just would not stop down my face. "Aradia Rose Napier". I whispered, feeling my energy drain. After they were all cleaned up, I held them. I was stitched up and cleaned up.

I turn to Johnny, "Now tell me." He filled me in on everything. Jack's plans to hunt my family down, to how they were closing in, etc. My heart hurt, he kept this all from me. I had a decision to make. Try and save my husband and abandon my kids before they are even a day old or run away with my kids and most likely raise them on my own, but be safe. If I went to Jack, I may never see my children again. I look at Amanda. She panics.

"No! No, no, no! You can't! This is crazy, you have two little ones who need you Rosalie!" Amanda protested and Johnny started in once he realized what was happening.

"Please, you two need to take the babies and keep them safe. I will be back for them with Jack at my side." They knew that was a promise that I might not be able to keep. Amanda started crying.

"Rosie, you are my best friend and I would do anything for you. Please, think this through. There is no turning back if you do." She pleaded with me.

"I'm sure." I looked down at my babies in my arms, knowing I don't have much time. Enemies could be closing in. "Mommy loves you both very much. I will alway be with you in your hearts. Mommy has to go save daddy. Good bye my loves." I kiss their soft heads and tears stream down my face as I yell at Johnny and Amanda to go. They need to get out of here. They each take a baby and kiss my forehead and leave.

I let it all out. All my pain, all my sadness, and all my anger. Purple energy surrounds me. I focus on one thing I have only done once before. I willed the energy to produce and outfit and weapons. At the same time, the energy completely heals me. There is no sign I was ever pregnant, besides the pain in my heart knowing my babies are gone. I am in a purple tank top, black shorts with straps crossing down my thighs. Gun and knife holsters sporadic across my body. I am ready for a fight. But first, I go to where I want them to meet me.

I whip out my phone. I call the number that I still hope my grandpa has.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hello Papi." I call him my childhood nickname. There is a pause on the phone.

"Well hello granddaughter. You have been extremely naughty. We have been looking all over for you." He says.

"You haven't been too good yourself. You have something I want." I tell him. My voice is fake friendly.

"Oh you mean the green haired boy? What an interesting fellow!" He exclaims.

"I want to have a family meeting." I tell him.

"Oh yeah? How does this involve your friend here?" He asks. Oh he doesn't know! This is rich.

"Well he would have to come too, seeing as he is my husband." I say calmly. I here a string of explicits on the line and wait for it to be over. "Bring him and the family to ACE Chemical Factory on Broadway. That's where I am waiting." I hung up knowing I pissed him off.

I stage my arena perfectly.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Joker's POV

My inlaws are assholes. I have been beaten for what has to have been hours. I have no idea what time it is. Her brothers are particularly wicked. One likes drowning me over and over and the other likes burning me. I still fuck with them though, I get in their heads and make them squirm. I call out the one who pretended to kill her rapist and plant particularly bad things in his head.

Her mother and grandfather notice what I am doing and give the boys a break. Rosalie was right, her mother is cold and heartless. She likes scratching with her long razor claws. I get in her head though by her vanity, telling her how much more beautiful her daughter is. The grandpa takes a few swings at me too when I describe how good it feels to fuck his granddaughter and have her call me 'daddy'. That really pissed him off.

He is the only one that has even asked if she is okay and that enrages me. This is her fucking family. They are jealous of her ability and want to possess her, control her. That will never happen, she is mine.

Her grandpa and I are alone and he is sitting across from me. "You know? I can really tell you like my granddaughter." I just laugh at him. Like? More like love, but okay. "That's why I am going to tell you my plan." I arch my eyebrow at this. "See I know my little Rose better than any of these fools, better than you know her even. She is soft hearted. Plus, I get the feeling she has a little crush on you." I laugh even more, this man seriously knows nothing. "She will plead for your life, I will make her a bargain. She comes with me willingly and marries the man of my choosing, and I will set you free." The mere idea of this plan makes me furious and I scream making the old man laugh.

His phone rings and he answers. He then pauses and looks me in the eyes before taking off. I did not like what I was in his eyes. It scared me. It was victory.

Gino comes back in after a few minutes and is accompanied by three large men. "Grab him" He instructs. I put up a fight. No, she didn't. HOw could she?! She is supposed to think of the children! Gino looks livid. "You piece of shit, will not live to see the light of tomorrow. No one marries my Rose without my permission!" He screams and punches and kicks the shit out of me.

No Rosie, what have you done? How are we going to get out of this alive? I am shocked my body is still functioning. I am practically dragged to a van and thrown in the back. When we arrive at our destination, I take it all in. I nearly scream. Not only is her whole family getting out of one car, plus a handful of goons getting out the van with me making us more than likely out numbered, but we are in one of the worst places. ACE Chemical factory.

They drag me into the factory, their snooty noses upturned from the smell. "Up here everyone" I hear her beautiful voice but it causes nothing but dread in me. We go up the stairs and double doors are open revealing a large conference like room. "Have a seat" She gestures. She is sitting at the end of the table, her belly thankfully hidden. She looks different though, harder, tougher. I'm not sure.

Her grandfather takes the opposite head of the table and everyone files around. Surprisingly, they let me sit to the right of her. She shows no emotion when she looks at me and I am taken back. She is cold, something I have never even imagined her being.

Her grandfather is the first to speak "Let's negotiate and cut the shit with the emotions. It only works on the henchmen." Ah so that's why I was seated next to her. I laugh out loud causing glares from everyone but my wife. She still has no emotion.

"You seem to think you are in the position of negotiating." She says and he laughs at her.

"We have your husband, Rosie. We outnumber you. You are lucky we are even willing to negotiate. Your mother and brothers don't want to, but you know I always had respect for you. So what will it be?" He asks.

"Out of curiosity, what do you propose?" She leans back and puts her hands interlocked over her stomach and that's when I notice. Where are my babies? Are they dead? Were they born? Did I miss their birth? Who and where are they? I want to scream but I settle with breathing heavily. I suddenly feel her hand on my knee and give it a reassuring squeeze. She instantly calms me but I still feel upset.

"I will let your husband go free, if you sign a divorce and marry a man of my choosing." She laughs bitterly surprising everyone in the room but me.

"Grandfather, he would no longer be my husband if I divorce him and marry someone else, so who are you planning to set free?" My wife is sharp. I notice his play on words but wanted to see what my girl would do.

"Very clever." He spits. He pulls out a gun and everyone is standing, but no one is as dangerous as my wife.

"You know," she says venomously. "On my wedding day. I was wishing you were there to walk me down the aisle. I knew you had not supported these assholes plans in having me captured, raped, and tortured. I still had hope with you, but seeing what you have done to my husband, seeing what you let these filthy monsters do to the one person who has truly loved me. I have no problem doing this." She presses a button in her hand.

Her family looks at her viscously at first and then fear causes them to start running. It is her grandfather who sits back down, pride in his eyes, and a small smile on his face. He pulls a phone to his ear but no one can hear what he is saying. Rosalie blows him a kiss goodbye and grabs my hand. Explosions could be heard. She has us going through a window she shot out. The metal scaffolding is shaking and below are vats of the toxic waste.

I realize what she is doing. She made it where our only option is to get blown up or jump into the acid. I look at her with fear but she is brave. "Come on, together," She tugs at me. We are on the other side of the railing about to drop. I grab her.

"Together."

The acid buns. I try my best to shield her body with mine but it is no use. She is writhing in pain and trying to catch her breath. Unfortunately, the explosion blast starts spreading and I have to hold her under. The chemicals and the industrial vat protecting us. When I can't hold my breath any longer, I push myself to the surface, not letting go of her hand. Smoke is everywhere. I pull her out up so she can breath but she coughs at the smoke.

I hurry and try to get us out of the vat. The walls of the building are mostly gone so we quickly make it out. I thought I saw a figure running away but I am dizzy and fighting the weakness I feel. Rosalie is barely dragging. I fall to the ground once we are outside. She does too. That's when I take in her appearance. Her skin is paler, almost like mine but with a slight more color, her clothes are bleached, her hair is surprisingly still black but the tips are bright purple and so is a streak my her face. Her lips are a dark red, almost maroon. Like she has lipstick on. Her eye lashes even look slightly thicker and longer. Strange.

"We need to go before police or bats comes." She says. Her voice hoarse, I wonder if it's from the acid or smoke. Will it be forever?

"We need to get the acid off you before it does any more damage." I tell her. A car pulls up, when I say that. I try to find a weapon and there is none. I can't see who it is with the headlights in my eyes. The person gets closer and Rosie is getting up, pulling me up and meeting the person halfway. I want to stop her but see that it is Johnny. I have never been so happy to see him.

He helps me into the car and he starts driving. Rosalie is shouting at him. "I left you with the babies! They better fucking be alright or I swear to god Johnny, I will skin you alive."

He looks genuinely afraid, maybe its because she might now be the most unpredictable person in the car. "The babies are safe and with Amanda, surrounded by dozens of guards. She has not let them go."

"The babies are alive? They are okay?" I ask looking at Rosalie, hopefully. Big mistake, she turns on me.

"What the hell do you care? You left me to go on some kind of suicide mission! I had to give birth alone, I had to abandon my babies when they were only an hour old just to save your ass! Jack Napier, I may never forgive you for this." I have never seen her so upset and angry. The full consequences of my actions weigh heavily on me. I try to put my arms around her and she pushes me away.

I look at her. The chemicals changed her. This new Rosie is darker and angrier. It breaks my heart. She gave herself up to save me. I make a promise to myself then and there that I will do anything and everything in this world to get my old Rosie back.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Rosalie's POV

Why did I snap at him? In my heart all I wanted to do was hold on to him and never let go. A part of me felt like I was on autopilot while this creature took over. I knew what I was risking when I made my plan. I knew I would probably never be the same, but how was I supposed to get my family to enter a building filled with explosives? They needed to know that if it was safe enough for me to enter, then they were good. I knew at least Jack would survive the chemicals.

My ears started ringing causing my head to feel like it was exploding. SOmething was wrong-my babies! "Johnny hurry the fuck up. Something is wrong." I demanded. Both of them shot confused glances. We don't have time for this! "Johnny, the babies are in fucking danger. NOw where are the fucking guns in this car!"

Jack was smart, he trusted my instinct. He started handing me a couple loaded guns, also preparing Johnny with some. His phone started ringing.

"Amanda calm down." He was listening. "Amanda, lock yourself and the children in the bedroom. There should be a gun in the nightstand. We are on our way." He listened some more "Five minutes". Then he hung up.

"What is going on?" J asked "Who dare threaten my children?" He was going dark and not only was I attracted to it before, but wow, now that my dark side had taken over, something about seeing him go into dark protective daddy mode, did things to me that I couldn't explain.

"Well J, who would be the only other one to know where your safe house is?" Johnny surprised me with his tone to J.

"Watch it Johnny." J growled. Then I fucking figured it out.

"That bitch is going to die." I said. Fucking Harley.

We pulled up to the house and ran in. I was quicker than them both and I saw her about to bust a door open. She looked surprised to see me probably assuming I would be in the room. She barely had time to take in my new appearance before I tackled her to the ground. Every fiber of my being wanted to tear this woman apart. I was too focused on wailing on her to feel plants and vines grab my limbs.

"Come on, Harley. I got her. Let's go." I was thrown back from Harley and started ripping at the vines, but they just kept growing back. I was getting closer to the window down the hall. Gun shots were flying everywhere. I heard Harley scream out in agony.

"Puddin'! How could you? You shot me!" Were the last words that I heard before being propelled out the second story window. I felt my head bounce on grass and everything felt foggy. I could hear a man screaming, feel myself being dragged but all I managed to do was laugh. I laughed until I couldn't breathe, I laughed until everything went black.

I woke up later to the worst voice I have ever heard. It was so annoying with a terrible accent. "Oooh! She is wakin' up!" I could feel energy coursing my body. I felt as the acid burned through the tranquilizer. I was aware of every heartbeat in the building I was in. All senses were heightened and it was maddening. I was going insane and worst of all, it was coupled with power. Very intense power. That made me dangerous and unpredictable.

I was going to be this bitch's worst nightmare.

I laughed and that irritated her more. She took her baseball bat to me countless times but I felt nothing. I laughed even harder. Her plant friend started to get nervous. "Harley, nothing is breaking. She is too strong."

"No! I will destroy her. Only Mistah J and I get to be like this. Not this wanna be twat!" Plus if she is so strong and powerful, why hasn't she broken out of simple handcuffs?" She said teasingly.

"Who says I haven't?" I raised my arms up revealing the chain broken between my handcuffs. This time I was smart, I took out Ivy first. I didn't kill her, just ripped the plants from her body and knocked her unconscious. Harley ran. I snapped the neck of any henchman that dared get in my way. I caught Harley trying to hotwire a car on the street. Every fiber of me wanted to kill her, to make her bleed. But when she looked at me with real fear in her eyes, I knew exactly what I needed to do. I knocked her out.

Then I cried in agony. I am a monster. I can't control myself. I won't be able to see my children, I could hurt them. What if I turned Jack into the Joker fully? I am diseased and sick. I need help. I knew exactly where I could get that help and I was taking Harley with me.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Joker's POV

It has been almost a year since she disappeared. Every day brings on fresh pain. They say time heals all but it has just made it worse. What hurt was knowing that she willingly left me. Me and our children. Harley had been caught and thrown into Arkham but there has been no sight of Rose. I had gotten one letter shortly after it happened.

 _My Dearest Jack,_

 _I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but I am sick. I have turned into something powerful and dangerous. I coul not live with myself if I ever hurt you or the children so I am leaving. I hope that one day, I will be better, but you can't wait for that day Jack because it will probably never come._

 _You have given me everything I have ever wanted in life. I would not change a single thing. You have showed me what it was like to feel real love and to be loved back. You have given me the two most precious things in the world._

 _I wish we would have had a Happily Ever After, but I will make sure you are all safe. No one shall ever harm you, because though I may not be there physically. You will forever have my heart. I will forever be yours._

 _Love,_

 _Rosie_

The day I got the letter was one of the top worst days of my life. I have torn the city apart looking for her. I could not find her, even though what she wrote was right. No harm ever came to us. All threats that were rumored were neutralized. Sometimes I would go into the nursery and smell her; like cupcakes. It was like she was there but wasn't.

It was hard looking at the babies, they were such a perfect mix of us already. Archer had my eyes and Aradia had hers. Even if I wanted to move on, how could I when I had two bundles of joy remind me of her constantly?

I wanted to hate her. I wanted to punish her and make her pay. But I couldn't hate her, all I wanted was her back in my arms. I was in agony. On some level I understood. I remember when I first became the Joker, I could have never been safe to be around children or loved ones, I would have destroyed them. She made me better and I had hoped I could make her better, but I knew she was too scared that she would make me sick.

Today is our wedding anniversary. I needed to be alone so I sent the kids with Johnny and Amanda for the weekend and sent my henchmen home. I thought about going out and finding a woman. I haven't been with one since her. I have tried, never bringing them to my home, but as soon as their lips touched mine, I got sick. They weren't her. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would finally go out and find a woman. I would start moving on.

Tonight, though, I would get incredibly intoxicated. I was actually on my way to alcohol poisoning when I heard the doorbell ring. I laughed and stumbled my way to the door. I opened the door and tried to clear my vision but the alcohol had things blurred. I could tell she was a woman, a short woman with pale skin, and dark hair pulled up into a bun. She kind of looked like Rosie.

"HA HA HA, Johnny sent me a woman! Have you come to play little girl?" I slurred and stumbled but she caught me.

"Are you okay Mr. J?" Her voice was hoarse and low making it sound sexy. I purred.

"You are one sexy woman." I told her as she tried to help me over to the living room couch.

"Well, I am glad you think so." I could hear the smile in her voice. I started to feel sick and did something I have rarely done. I threw up. "Oh no, let's get us cleaned up now." She said. Why was she being so nice? Whores aren't typically so nice especially after their customers throw up on them.

She started to remove my shirt and that terrible feeling kicked in. I fought her off "No! No, no, no! I'm married. Only my wife can touch me."

"Shhh, shh, calm down. I am just cleaning you up." That's when I saw her eyes. They were alight with a smile and silver as can be.

"Rosie?" Then I passed out.

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I was on the living room couch and in my boxers. I could hear faint singing from the kitchen and the smell of food. No! I slept with someone and in our home. Mine and Rosie's home. I betrayed her. I put my head in my hands. I'll kill this woman, how dare she take advantage of me. How dare Johnny hire someone to come to me.

I grabbed my gun and headed to the kitchen. I aimed it at the figure wearing one of my shirts about to shoot when she turned around. I fell to my knees and dropped the gun. I must really have lost my mind. There is no way. How is she here? She rushes over to my side.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay? Talk to me honey." Her hands are on my face, she is real and she is here. I can't talk. So I grab her and kiss her. I kiss her as if I will lose her again, I kiss her like our lives depended on it and she responds with equal enthusiasm. Her hair has fallen loose from its bun and I now see the curly purple tendrils at the ends. I rip my shirt off of her along with her underwear. I take her hard and desperately right there on the kitchen counter.

We go for hours throughout the entire house before we can say anything to each other. Finally, I ask "How could you?" not even bothering to hide the pain in my voice. She flinches.

"Jack, I nearly went on a rampage. I was completely and utterly unstable. I did it to protect you and the children. They could have easily been hurt and so could have you." She tells me.

"I could have helped you." I told her.

"I could have made you like me Jack and I wasn't risking that. I became so much stronger. All my senses heightened and it drove me insane. I was in a lot of pain. I almost killed Harley. Instead, I used her as a bargaining chip." I looked at her and motioned for her to continue.

"You won't like this but I went to Bruce Wayne. I told him I would give him Harley Quinn if he would help me and not tell a soul I was with him. He agreed but tried to hold me prisoner. I made it clear, I came and go as I wanted, he owed me that. He complied as long as I didn't kill anyone. That was so hard in the beginning. I had bloodlust like nothing we have ever seen. Especially when I found out about threats against you and our children." I felt almost betrayed, she has been with my enemy this whole time and not me, but it clicked.

"You have been protecting us this whole time. You have even been here." She had tears in her eyes.

"Only till more recently was I able to actually be around you all, knowing I could control myself. I would come in and hold the babies, I would lay next to you. Those moments have been the highlight of my year." I could see how hard this was on her so my anger softened. How could I stay mad at her.

"I will forgive you on one condition." I told her. I went and grabbed the box that held her necklace. She looked hopeful at me.

"Anything, my love." She said.

"Don't ever leave me again." I put the necklace on her.

"Never even would dream of it." She promised.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Rosalie's POV

Never did I think I could have all of this back. My life is so full and complete now.

I filled Jack in on everything that had happened. How Bruce helped me, but also how he turned on me in the end. He tried to imprison me when he knew I was better and wanted to come back home. Jack believes Bruce may be obsessively in love with me and he may not be wrong. Bruce never tried anything but looking back I remember lingering looks, possessive language, and his determination to keep me.

It makes me sick thinking I could be anyone's but the Joker's. I still struggle but when I get worked up, all it takes is Jack to hold my hand. In the beginning I was so mad at him and I knew that he wouldn't have been able to save me from the state I was in. I needed severe help. I needed to be hurt. Jack got furious when he found out that I was essentially physically and emotionally tortured into stabilization. They were not pleasant methods but they worked. Sometimes you have to fight demons with demons.

Joker has sworn vengeance on Batman, reminding me that what if I hadn't gotten away. But for now, I have convinced him to do what I am doing and focus on the children. It hurt so bad to think of everything I missed, but one night when they both started crying and Jack was asleep, I went to them and once I held them both, they soothed instantly. They remembered me. J found me crying as I held them.

We are getting ready for their first birthday party. Our whole home is decked out in green and purple. Green for Archer and Purple for Aradia. Plus, it's mine and my love's colors. I have made them each a smash cake and a big cake for the guests. This house has been filled with love and celebrating lately. J made sure to throw a huge and surprise welcome home party for me. The surprise not for me, but for the guest since none knew I had came back yet until that moment. It was great. Amanda sobbed and I am sure I saw tears in Johnny's eyes.

"Baby! Where did you put the kids' presents?" J asks frantic, he has been so frantic about all of this. I tried to tell him that they won't even remember but he has insisted.

"I wrapped them and put them with the other hundred of wrapped presents." I told him. He came over and kissed me and I surprised him by putting frosting on his cheek.

"You better wipe that off baby girl." He growls.

"Or what? Will you punish me daddy?" I stick an icing covered finger in my mouth and lick mischievously.

"You are in so much trouble now!" He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, heading for the bedroom.

"WHat about the guests? They will be here soon. What about the kids?" I ask him, hoping he has a solution.

"Kids are napping. And I guess I have to start warming you up now." He says as he slides his hand up my dress and slips a finger past my panties and inside me, all the while I am still over his shoulder. I moan loudly in response "good girl."

He pulls his finger out of me and I am on the bed, him taking my panties with him as he put me down. He looks down at me and I feel more sexy than ever. My legs are spread and I want him now. "Please daddy." I beg him.

"This will have to be quick and dirty baby girl." he says huskily and I nod eagerly. He enters me and thrusts hard. "You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good." he says between each thrusts.

"Please, harder daddy." I beg. Our sex life has been a lot darker, dirtier, and kinkier since I came back. I guess I couldn't get rid of ALL my darkness, nor can he.

"I want to put more babies in you." He whispers in my ear sending me over the edge. After I am finishing my climax, he cums in me. He kisses me long and hard afterwards and slowly pulls out. I frown at the loss of him. I wish he would just stay in me all day.

We situate ourselves before he comes over to me. "Baby, I love you. More than anything. I want nothing but a big happy family with you." He tells me.

"I love you too, Jack." I avoid addressing the family aspect and he notices. I have been doing that for a couple weeks now.

"What are you worried about? It won't be like the last time, our lives are different. Is it the acid? You healed from death even, I am sure you are healed from that. Please just tell me and we can work through it." I feel bad for avoiding the topic but I still don't answer.

This time the doorbell rings, saving me. He sighs as he does downstairs. I go and grab the little ones, they had just woken up. "Momma!" "Momma" They both call for me. I stop where I am at and start crying. This is the first time they said my name. They already know "Dadda" but never have they said "momma". Jack comes up to see if I need help with the kids and finds me crying.

"What's wrong baby girl? Was it what I said?" I shake my head and then he heard Archer and Aradia speak again "Dadda! Momma" "Momma! Dadda!" He looks at me and I just nod with my hands over my mouth and tears streaming down. He wraps me up in a hug and kisses my head. We don't say anything and just grab our babies. I grab my momma's boy and he grabs his daddy's girl.

The party was a blast, the kids made a mess out of the cakes. We got tons of adorable pictures that I will cherish forever. The children were incredibly spoiled and have more clothes and toys than one can possibly imagine, all in greens and purples. I'm starting to think that our children will know no other colors.

J is sitting on the couch looking exhausted. Everyone has left and the kids are sound asleep. I come up and hand him a present in green wrapping paper. "Someone forgot a present." I tell him. He looks at the purple tag.

"Its to me, from you." he says confused.

"I thought daddy needed something for all his hard work." I tell him with a smile.

He smiles and unwraps it, confused when he sees the same box that originally held my necklace he gave me, the one that I never take off. He opens the box and has a looks of utter shock.

"Is this forsure? How long have you known? Is this why you have been avoiding the topic?" He asks excitedly pulling out the positive pregnancy test.

"Five of them confirmed it to be positive, I have known for two weeks and was waiting for today to tell you, and yes, I wanted to surprise you and was afraid I would give it up if we kept talking about it. Countless times I wanted to just scream, I'm already pregnant!" I answered him.

He grabs me and is kissing me all over my face making me laugh.

"Rosalie Napier, you have given me the single best life any man could ask for, and just when I don't think it can get better, you prove me wrong."

 **THE END**


End file.
